Dangerous Love
by DreamingOfParadise
Summary: After her father's death, Bella Swan meets Dr Cullen and slowly falls in love. Includes ice skating, vampires, evil Jacob, fires, drama and general madness.
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Stranger

**PROLOGUE**

My curiosity has always got the better of me. It's my only downfall. And now, I'm regretting it big time.

The family in Forks which I respect deeply have turned out to be completely different to what I could ever imagine. Now, as I struggle to comprehend the truth, I don't know what they'll do with me. Keep me alive, or kill me, because I know what really lies beneath their seemingly ordinary lifestyle. Whatever happens, it won't stop me loving him, and if _he_ has to kill me, I wouldn't object.

* * *

**Chapter One – Beautiful Stranger**

I absent-mindedly shoved some of Charlie's clothes into his overnight bag and sighed heavily, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape from my exhausted eyes. I couldn't help smiling weakly at his ancient jumpers and over sized trousers. Still, I suppose his wardrobe was the last thing on his mind now.

I had tried to ignore all of this happening around me, but it was all too much. Last night, it caught up with me in such a rush and I found myself sobbing on the stairs, heaves of pain escaping me at last. It had been boiling up for too long and when it had bubbled over, it had overwhelmed me. Although I didn't want to admit what was happening, it now seemed completely real. Charlie was dying.

It had started three months ago. We were at the dinner table and he was munching away at my home made lasagne, when suddenly he heaved backwards, clutching his chest. His face had turned a sickening shade of purple and he lunged backwards onto the floor.

"Dad!" I had shouted, sitting by his side and frantically checking for a pulse. I found one but it was incredibly slow and sluggish. I feared it would all end right then, in our own house, and I would be on my own once again.

I felt disgusted with myself for being so selfish and had run to the phone to quickly dial 911. I don't know how I managed; my hands were shaking so much. I was told an ambulance would arrive within 5 minutes, but that didn't soothe the spreading numbness throughout my body. My life without Charlie would be nothing; I'd miss him so much, his quirky remarks and one liners. Twinges of pain stabbed at my heart.

It all happened in a blur then… flashes of cold, blue lights flooded the room and a herd of men marched in, taking him away from me.

I stumbled into the hospital in a daze, unaware of anything going on around me. I could feel my life slowly crashing down around me and I couldn't stand it.

After 3 months of constant visits and check ups at the hospital, I was told that Charlie had a rare heart condition and that he would die within the next year. As we sat in the consultation room, the nurse placed her hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry," she had said, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Yeah," I half muttered and rushed out of the room. It didn't matter now, whatever I did, I had to spend as much time as possible with Charlie. And that's what I did.

Now, 12 agonising weeks later, it seems Charlie is deteriorating rapidly. It's heartbreaking to see, every time I see his troubled eyes, it brings a tear to mine. Waiting for him to die was the agonising part; I just couldn't face it anymore.

I had a bad feeling about today; the weather outside was storming and thunder clouds were threatening to attack me with heavy downpours of ice cold rain. I stepped through the hospital doors and trailed towards the ward. Charlie was there, his eyes closed and his chest rising slowly. The heart monitor next to him was beeping slowly and I placed the bag on the floor. His eye twitched and opened to look at me. He smiled, recognising me, and held out his hand.

"Hi, Bells," he said in a croaky voice, "Thanks for coming."

I felt my throat become raw as I realised he was about to launch into one of his speeches. He had that tone of voice. I was about to gesture for him to rest when he held out his hand and squeezed mine with it.

"Bella," he said softly, "I don't think I've got long left."

"Don't say that," I said, frowning and shaking my head, looking at his fragile hand that clung to mine so tightly.

"No, Bella, we've got to be realistic about this," he sighed and took in a long, shaky breath, "Bella, I just want you to know," he paused, "I'm so proud of you."

My vision suddenly became blurry as the tears flooded my eyes. I blinked and they trailed down my cheek helplessly. Charlie wiped them away feebly with his hand.

"You've done so well over these past 2 years and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter," he smiled weakly and looked at his chest, "And I love you." His voice broke, "Don't you ever forget that."  
He looked at me and I squeezed my aching eyes tightly, allowing more tears to flow. For Charlie to speak like this must be so hard for him.

"I love you too, Dad," I smiled and leaned in closely to hug him. He chuckled and suddenly jerked backwards. I pulled back immediately and gazed at his monitor which displayed a flat, dead line. Fear overwhelmed me as I looked at Charlie who was slumped lifelessly into his pillow, his mouth open. I ran out into the corridor and shouted at the top of my voice.

"Someone!" I yelled, stumbling around, "Someone help my Dad!"

A flurry of doctors pushed past me towards Charlie and began trying to resuscitate him. I watched mindlessly as they shocked him, but nothing happened. I kicked the hospital door in frustration as they tried, and failed, to bring him back to life. I watched as the doctors exchanged glances and shook their heads. They walked towards me but I just sprinted down the corridor, unable to face anyone anymore. It was the doctors' job to save lives, why hadn't they helped Charlie?!

I suddenly remembered all the memories Charlie and I had shared; going fishing, my graduation, the Prom…

It hit me then; the tears flowed down my cheeks uncontrollably and several loud sobs escaped from my trembling mouth. I collapsed down onto the cold floor outside and curled my knees up to my chest. I clutched them closely to me, and sat there for what felt like a few hours. I closed my eyes tightly, picturing Charlie in my mind, when suddenly I felt a cool but reassuring hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up as the man said, "Lets go inside, you look frozen."

It struck me how strangely enchanting his voice seemed and as he effortlessly picked me up with one hand, I caught sight of his face. My heart skipped several beats and he smiled at me, as if he'd heard this. His face was so beautiful, so perfect, there were no words worthy enough to describe it. There wasn't a blemish or imperfection to be seen. My eyes moved to his; they were smouldering and a shimmering golden brown. His hair was a soft blonde and was perfectly in place. I wanted to run my hands through it but his hands were placed gently on mine. It shocked me how cold he was.

He was wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope hung around his smooth neck. He was wearing a shirt with a perfectly positioned tie. He had several pens in his pocket and as he breathed against me, my skin tingled and felt allured by his touch. I stared at his face and realised he looked somehow expectant. I glanced down and noticed I was still clinging to him, despite the fact we were at a halt.

I laughed nervously and dropped my hands down, colour flushing to my cheeks. He smiled charmingly at me and I felt my eyes skip to the floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice like chiming bells, "I understand you've had a great loss."

It all hit me again and I raised my hand to my eyes, stopping the tears from escaping; I couldn't get myself into a mess in front of him.

"I'm very sorry," he said, his face full of sympathy, "I should have been there to help you…" he gestured for me to say my name.

"Bella," I replied, "Bella Swan," I looked at the floor.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen," he chanted, smiling warmly. His face then turned serious, "I was too preoccupied in another ward, I'm truly sorry."

I frowned, why was he blaming himself?

"It's not your fault, Dr Cullen," I blushed and rubbed my eyes.

He didn't look convinced and he frowned this time, "You look exhausted," he looked at his watch swiftly, "Perhaps I should escort you home?"

It wasn't a question. My heart fluttered as he stepped out of the doors with me and led me towards an impeccably gleaming car. I suddenly stopped. Why was I getting into a car with a stranger? Why did I feel like I could trust him, despite only being in his captivating presence for less than 15 minutes? I then continued as he opened the door for me. I brushed past him clumsily and sat in the comfortable car, trying to answer my questions.

"Just here," I gestured as we pulled up outside my house. He parked perfectly beside my car and I could have sworn a cheeky grin flashed across his face. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"Is there something funny about my car?" I asked, a smile twitching at my lips.

He looked temporarily surprised, then he smiled, "No, I was just… admiring it."

I stepped out of the car and he led me protectively towards the door. When we reached it, I turned around and smiled at him, struggling to contain my emotions. He seemed to sense this and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged, looking at the floor. Something made me look back up at him and I saw him studying my face, his gaze lingering a little bit too long. He suddenly smiled and said, "If you need me, you know where I am."

I watched as he seemed to glide back to his car and disappeared into the dark forest. I sighed and stepped into my house, allowing myself to cry to sleep without even reaching my bed. I slumped to the floor in a pile, looking at the photographs and memories around me. As I finally felt myself tiring, Dr Cullen's glorious face filled my mind and I had peaceful dreams, him included in all of them.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered Glass

**Thank you for the reviews and all the story/author alerts, it's much appreciated! Please continue reviewing though, I love reading them! Anyway, here's Chapter Two. I've got a load of chapters planned, like a full story, but I need to know what you think! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Shattered Glass**

My eyes slowly forced themselves open and I could hear the trickling of the violent rain against the windows. I frowned, looking around and seeing an unfamiliar surrounding. I was in the hallway, not my bedroom… I squeezed my eyes closed; trying to remember what was going on. However, it then all hit me like a cold bullet, the pain slowly following and spreading through my body.

I raised my neck and a bolt of aches flew down my body; I'd obviously slept awkwardly. I sat up and clutched my legs close to me, a silent tingle grabbing at my shoulders. Looking around, there were photographs of Charlie and myself sitting on a boat, clutching a large fish. His face was full of pride and mine looked rather scared. A tiny laugh escaped my lips – despite my hatred for fishing that had been an enjoyable day. I was then silenced once more.

I forced my numb body up towards the kitchen and absently poured a glass of water. I leant against the counter and fiddled with Charlie's car keys that were on the counter. I looked at an attached key ring; it was another picture of us together, this time on a picnic when I was 5 years old. My throat wrenched again but my eyes had no tears left to cry; I physically couldn't.

I slumped down onto the hard kitchen floor and clutched my head in my hands, the cup escaping my grip and shattering onto the floor. The water began spreading into a pool and the sound prickled in my ears. I sat there in silence for a time which I couldn't measure and eventually got up, running my hands through my knotted hair. It felt like a scourer. I absently placed my hands on the floor then, ready to hoist myself up, when a sharp, icy pain overtook my left hand. I glanced down at it to see a deep cut with a steady flow of blood dripping onto the floor. I winced as the stinging caught up with me and I quickly wrapped it in a tea towel.

My feet trailed carefully along the floor as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain. It didn't bother me though; there was only one person I needed to see.

The rain hammered against my face like icicles and my shoes sloshed as the water flooded inside. My hair clung to my face and dripped off my nose as I walked towards the hospital, clutching my hand close to my chest.

I finally made it to the familiar house of death and dragged myself inside. By now I was dripping wet and my shoes squeaked across the abnormally clean floor. I didn't care about the various people pointing and looking at me. I just wanted to see him. I leaned against the reception desk heavily, leaving a dirty smudge. The woman eyed me carefully. I gestured my hand towards her.

"Ooh, that looks nasty," she cooed and nodded towards a nearby chair, "Take a seat."

"I have to wait?" I moaned, "It kind of… hurts."

"I'll take care of her," a heavenly voice chimed, appearing out of nowhere. I was startled by it and slowly turned to seem him standing there in front of me, a distressed look on his angelic face. It was the man who had overtaken my dreams last night: Dr Cullen.

He placed his arm on my shoulder, sending those familiar thrills through my body, and led me towards a private ward. He gently led me to a chair and sat opposite me, still looking at my face. He seemed worried as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella," I shivered as he said my name – he still remembered me. He looked upset, "How did you hurt yourself?"

"I smashed a glass," I said, looking at the floor, colour now flowing to my cheeks.

"And you walked here? From your house?" he was retrieving something from a cupboard but continued to look at me worriedly.

"Yeah," I sighed, now shaking as the wetness of my clothes began to settle on my skin. He saw this and glided over to a wardrobe. He took out a big coat and carefully placed it over my quivering shoulders. Immediately, warmth and comfort flooded my body and I snuggled into it. I saw a smile tug at his perfect, pink lips. They then set in a hard line.

"You should be more careful," he advised, gazing at me, "You'll seriously hurt yourself."

I watched as he produced a first aid kit from his cupboard and I winced like a coward; needles.

"Is there something wrong?" he frowned, sitting gently beside me. He must have noticed my expression – how was he so observant?

"I, er, nothing," I smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"If you're sure… can I please see your hand?" he asked, smiling now. I held it out and he clutched it with his, bolts tingling through my body. I tried to maintain a composed face as he untied the tea towel. His face remained unchanged as he examined my wound.

"It needs stitches," he said after a few seconds, "Is that alright with you?"

I must have squirmed because he said, "No… OK, well…"

"No, no, it's fine, do it," I shrugged, looking at the floor.

He looked wary, and then produced a needle the size of a pen. I winced and edged away.

"Do you have a phobia of needles, Bella?" he asked gently.

I sighed, "Yes."

He chuckled lightly. "In that case, I'll give you some ointment, it'll help it heal."

He placed the box away in a flash and quickly produced a bottle. He gently opened the lid and began spreading the lotion onto my wound. It stung like he was pouring bleach into the exposed skin.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" he said suddenly as a tiny whimper escaped my lips.

"No," I lied, "You must think I'm a right baby," I sighed.

He chuckled again, causing a smile to spread over my face. How did he have this effect on me?

"I've had much worse patients," he smiled, "I don't blame them being scared of me..."

I looked up at his strange comment and he glanced out the window, examining the flowers outside. We were silent for a few moments and then his rich voice filled the room.

"How are you coping with…?" he didn't need to finish the sentence. His face seemed etched with sympathy and, as he stood close to me, I expected jolts of electricity to shoot past us. He looked down at me and his eyes seemed to burn with something, my first thoughts being compassion. To my surprise, he clutched my good hand and began stroking it gently with his thumb, sending my heart racing with each touch. I focused on steadying my breathing and looked at him. He waited for my reply.

"It's…tough," I replied.

My voice quivered towards the end of my sentence and he crouched down on the floor so that his eyes were level with mine. We stared at each other for a long moment; he then sighed and stood up, placing my hand neatly on my lap.

"Have you no relatives close to you?" he asked, now sitting at his desk.

"No, the closest family I have are in Phoenix, I don't want the hassle of moving away from Forks," I explained.

"I understand," he nodded, "Any friends?"

My cheeks flushed, "I, er…"

He noticed my hesitation and nodded, "It's no matter." He seemed to deliberate something for a second and I glanced at the pile of books stacked upon his desk. The words on the cover were too complex for me to understand. He followed my gaze.

"Ah," he smiled, "Fancy borrowing one?"

"I usually read books with words I can pronounce," I smiled and he chuckled lightly.

He looked like he was considering something when I stood up and wrapped up in the coat, "I'd best head home," I sighed, "I've got a funeral to plan."

His face seemed grave and full of remorse as he hovered towards me, "If you need any support, I'm always here."

His eyes locked onto mine and I felt like he was trying to read me. I looked away, shocked by the intensity and stumbled for the door handle. I found it and I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked down the corridor and stumbled home.

* * *

The days passed slowly, one by one, dragging along. I sat by my window and watched as the darkness eventually tightened on the sky, overpowering it. I glanced at the full moon above, hiding behind the choking clouds. The rain poured now and lightning lit up the sky, the thunder also rumbling through the house. Another storm; what a surprise.

I turned to face my ancient computer once more. It refused to load and became jammed on a funeral website. I didn't have a clue where to start; I was completely lost. A few tears had spilled onto the keyboard throughout the afternoon, and now, at 7pm, I flicked at the switch and the computer screen became dead. I walked towards my window once again and watched as the rain howled and blew the trees around like they were feathers.

I felt lonely, alone in my empty house and felt the sudden urge to see Dr Cullen. Would he still be on his shift? I didn't care, it was better than staying in here doing nothing. His presence was so overpowering and… addictive.

I traipsed downstairs and stepped outside in Dr Cullen's coat; I hadn't removed it for the 6 days. I felt the rain instantly attacking my face and the wind blowing at my hair, sending it in different directions. I winced in the cold and raced towards my car. I gasped as a flash of lightning illuminated the area around me and a sickening crack echoed in the air. I turned around to follow the sound and noticed a bellowing tree being engulfed with flames. The lightning had clearly hit it. I frowned and fumbled for my car keys in my pockets. Darn, this was his coat!

I quickly rushed inside and grabbed my keys. I raced back outside but my icy hands were too numb to keep a grip on their contents and the keys fell to the floor, clattering loudly. I frowned in protest and reached down to retrieve them. It all happened very quickly then.

As I stood back up and turned around to face the shattering noise, I realised the tree which was earlier struck was falling. Straight for me.

It fell helplessly towards me and I felt my body locked to the spot. I saw the tree approaching me menacingly and realised it was too late to escape its powerful force. I closed my eyes in despair waiting for everything to go black. Instead, I felt a cold, reassuring hand on my shoulder and a loud thud. I didn't want to open my eyes – was I dead yet? If this was death, it didn't feel any different.

I slowly did so and realised Dr Cullen was stood next to me; the realisation hit me. I must have died and gone to heaven. He looked at me strangely and I had to blink again to check everything was reality. I wasn't dead; Dr Cullen was stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder, the other holding the tree inches above of my head. I gazed at him, completely transfixed as he looked back at me closely, waiting for my reaction. I looked towards the tree, which was shattered from where his grip was tightened on it. He pushed the tree away to safety without looking away from my face. His expression changed and he moved his lips in a blur.

"Stay inside."

Then, he was gone.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Burning

**Thanks for the reviews, however I do need more feedback! Please review or I just won't have the confidence to finish the story (that isn't blackmail, just the truth) Thanks!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three - Burning**

The next morning, I ran through everything in my mind. It couldn't have happened; he should have been crushed, along with me.

Was it a dream? Had I been so affected by Charlie's death and Dr Cullen's charms that I was imagining myself nearly dying?

No, it must have been real; I was awake all of last night, the memories flowing rapidly through my mind on repeat like a broken record.

The look on his face stayed clear in my mind. He looked almost scared for me, like he regretted instantly what he had done… it was… inhuman.

I shook my head, throwing myself out of bed and into my living room. I must be ill. Suffering from delusions brought on by stress. What if I need counselling? Would everyone think I'm insane?

I stood by the window and a shiver ran through my body. Outside, a crumpled tree lay across the grass with a shocking dent in the middle of it. My head filled with dizziness and I steadied myself, clutching onto the kitchen counter.

But it was impossible… how could he have stopped a tree with that strength? It surely should have killed us both?

The thoughts were driving me insane, whirling around in my mind like a blender. I needed something to distract myself. I dithered around in the kitchen and decided to begin sorting out Charlie's funeral.

After roughly 10 minutes of phone calls, my mind became distracted and soon flooded full of images of Dr Cullen. His face was so angelic; he seemed too perfect to be in miserable Forks, he should be a movie star in Hollywood. Yet he still committed to staying here, saving people's lives day after day. Why, though? And how did he hold up that tree?

"So when would you like to set the date?" a monotone voice questioned.

"Um," I frowned, what day was it today? "What's the date a week today?"

The woman sighed, "25th."

"That'll do," I said blankly, scribbling it on paper.

"What time?" the woman persisted.

"Any, any time will do," I blundered.

"11am then," the woman said, "Thank you for your call."

I hung up and ticked off CHURCH from my growing list. Only 20 or so other things to sort out…

"Argh!" I wailed in frustration. I wasn't in the mood for organising the funeral; there was only one person on my mind.

I glanced angrily at the clock: 1pm. I sighed and stared out of the window, noticing a blur of movement. Frowning, I looked outside but no one was there. I must be seeing things…

I didn't leave the house all day. It was tough work but I knew if I saw him just once more, I'd be addicted. He was like a drug… I had to go cold turkey to escape my habit. I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time and decided on bed, despite the earliness. There was no point in staying awake any longer, I'd just be tempted. At least when asleep, my thoughts would be eased.

* * *

After about an hour of tossing and turning, I managed to drift off. After a while, I knew I was dreaming; I could feel it. In the distance, a white figure hovered, staring at me. I couldn't move; my feet were locked into place. He glided towards me but I didn't feel any fear. As he approached I could decipher his beautiful face… it was Dr Cullen. I couldn't escape him; he was lodged into my thoughts forever. I smiled in my dream and he smiled angelically back, reaching out to touch me. However, when he did so it was with such strength and force that I flew back on the floor, crashing and skidding. The shock dazed me as he sauntered forward again, his evident muscles threatening me. His shadow cast darkness over me as his hands reached out…

I woke up with a gasp and took a long, deep breath, choking as my lungs seemed to clog with something disgusting. My throat felt raw as I sat up from my bed and I noticed my room was engulfed in thick haze and flames. I was dazed and disorientated as the smoke stung my face and forced its way into my chest.

I crouched down to the floor and began crawling along towards my door. I slowly opened it and a wave of heat hit me in the face, taking a strong, fiery grip. I staggered back as I looked around at the dazzling red flames engulfing and destroying my home, all my memories of Charlie… my life.

I kept low but my chest still felt like it was being crushed. I could feel my breathing becoming uneven as I staggered down the stairs. The smoke appeared deadlier downstairs; thick and black. It felt like I was choking as I looked around trying to find the door. I couldn't see anything; panic began to bubble inside of me as everything suddenly became blurry. Why was this happening? Was it another dream? I looked around and felt the immense pressure on my chest; no, it was too painful for a dream.

I felt my eyes suddenly become heavy as my head began to spin. I felt myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness, allowing the flames to scorch me. As the darkness took a grip on me, I noticed a pair of white hands gently cupping my body. Then, it all went black.

I was vaguely aware of the fact I was moving. Whether I was dead or alive, I had no idea. I didn't want to open my eyes; I wanted to just lie here in the unknown.  
As everything became clearer, I could hear the sounds of a siren ringing in my ears. I then felt something cold on my hand; it was oddly comforting and soothing. I could smell something now, disinfectant. It burned my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose. It was then I heard the chimes.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice said, layered with panic, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I grumbled something, amazed by the fact I was still alive.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes for me?" he pleaded.

I did so and everything was a blur. I blinked a few times, my vision becoming clearer. After several attempts, I saw Dr Cullen, a face I would recognise a mile away. He was looking down at me, I could see relief flooding his face now.

"Bella," he gasped, "How are you feeling?"

I couldn't answer because a ferocious tickle grabbed my throat. I began coughing violently, spluttering all over the place. He held me carefully.

"That's it," he said, his hands patting my back gently, "You inhaled a lot of smoke."

I continued to choke; it felt like someone had poured acid down my throat. I was now retching. I could feel Dr Cullen hovering behind me. After 5 minutes, the burning stopped and I slumped back onto the soft seat. My face was burning; I could imagine it being beetroot. I felt Dr Cullen's eyes on me still. His hands cupped my red cheeks and I was grateful for the change in temperature. I closed my eyes which were streaming with tears and thought everything through.

"What's going on?" I managed to ask, my voice croaking, "Why was my house on fire?"

He seemed to deliberate something for a swift second then smiled, "Let's get you checked out first, then I can explain everything."

I stared at him and nodded, my eyes closing again from exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up and stared at an unfamiliar white ceiling. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed Dr Cullen at my bedside, a clipboard in his hands. He noticed me awaking and smiled, sitting beside me. I noticed another unmistakeably beautiful figure hovering by the door; he saw me looking and glided in, by Dr Cullen's side. They exchanged glances and looked at me.

"Bella, this is Edward, my adopted son, Edward this is Bella, my…" he paused and didn't finish.

Edward looked at me warily. He had bronze hair and an angelic face, just like Dr Cullen. It was unbelievable; I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

"N-nice to meet you," I stammered.

He stood there for a moment, and then smiled.

"I can see what you mean," he murmured to Dr Cullen. They both smiled.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked, impatiently. They both seemed to be looking at me like I was some sort of animal at a zoo.

"Oh, yes," Dr Cullen stood up now, "Firstly, you have some minor injuries, which is a relief, a slight burn on your right hand…"

I glanced and saw a bandage wrapped around it. I grumbled.

"…and I suspect your chest will be sore for a few weeks, but we have medicine for that."

"I don't care about what injuries I have," I suddenly said, "I want to know why my house was on fire."

They both exchanged glances again and Dr Cullen sat on my bed, inches away from me. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. It took all my strength not to reach out and…

"Bella," he said in an irresistible tone, "Your house was set on fire… purposely," he said carefully.

Panic must have etched onto my face because he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Do not worry, Bella, we've got it under control."

"We?" I repeated hysterically, "I hope you mean the police."

"No, Bella," Edward said, making me jump, "It's our job."

"I'm very sorry to get you involved in all this," Dr Cullen said, regret in his eyes, "I really am truly sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused, "How is it your fault? How is it your job?"

They exchanged glances once again and I grumbled, "There's something you're not telling me!"

"Bella, someone is trying to hurt you and we're simply trying to stop him," Dr Cullen said calmly.

"Hurt me?" I repeated, my voice a whisper, "Who?"

Edward took a deep breath then said, "Jacob Black."

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 The Family

**I've changed the title to something more edgy. (Previously Into the Twilight: A Different Story) Please review, I need feedback. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Family**

"I… I don't understand…" I stuttered, "I… I've never done anything worthy of someone setting my house on fire!" My voice got louder as I continued and I winced as my throat stung, a silent echo of the pain I had been through just an hour or two before.

"Bella, Bella," Dr Cullen said, slowly placing his hands on my flushed cheeks, "It's all under control, there's no need for you to worry."

I focused on slowing my breathing as Edward examined me closely. He seemed to be concentrating; his eyebrows were pulled together in a frown. He glanced at Dr Cullen and shook his head.

"How odd…" Dr Cullen said, narrowing his eyes at me, "And fascinating…"  
I wanted to walk out right now from sheer frustration.

I raised an eyebrow and Edward smiled briefly. His face then turned serious, "I'd better go now, Alice will be wondering where I am."

"I'll speak to you later, Edward," Dr Cullen said as Edward swiftly exited the room. His eyes shifted to mine and I looked away, startled by the intensity. He sat down on the bed and began examining my hand.

"Is it hurting in any way?" he asked softly.

"Um, no, not at the moment," I lied; it was stinging slightly, but I didn't want to distract him from what I needed to ask. He noticed me looking at him strangely, and sighed.

"There are a few things I need to ask you…" I said slowly, and he frowned.

"Perhaps it's not the right time," he said, his eyes locking on mine, "You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine, honestly!" I said, the frustration irritating me now, "Please!"

He sighed again and pulled a chair to sit on with lightning speed. By the time I blinked, he was sat on it, leaning closely by my side.

"Um," I pushed myself upright and sat face to face with him. His sweet breath fanned my sizzling face, "F-firstly, w-who is Jacob Black?"

He looked at the floor when I said this and I realised something suddenly; his eyes were coal black today… when I first saw him they had been more like a liquid topaz, beautiful and entrancing. Now, they held a slight threat and a shiver shot through me.

"He has a… a grudge against your father," he said, judging my reaction carefully, "I think he wanted to destroy the house to, well, celebrate his death."

I couldn't say anything.

"Bella?" he asked when I remained silent.

"A… a grudge?" I repeated.

"Yes, they didn't get along," he said calmly.

"But that's no reason to set the house alight!" I gasped, "Did he even realise I was inside?"

His eyes shifted a little, "I don't think so."

Something about his face told me he was lying. I didn't have the strength to ask though.

"I don't know if your father ever told you this Bella, but he was strong friends with a man called Billy Black," he continued.

"Yes, I know that," I said.

"They were driving on the motorway and your father lost control of the car, causing it to crash," he explained.

"I know all this, Dr Cullen," I said, becoming slightly tired.

"Please," he smiled, "Call me Carlisle."

I couldn't help smiling at that, despite the circumstances.

"Ever since the accident, Jacob has blamed your father for killing his, I know it was an accident but he refuses to accept it."

"He had a son?" I asked, confused now.

"Yes, he's 19 and…" he paused, thinking, "Well, that's all you need to know."

I frowned, "Well that explains a lot."

He chuckled, "It does. Now, you need some rest. Please, sleep."

His eyes persuaded me alone and I led back against the soft pillow. I watched as he walked away towards the doorway. I could feel my eyelids drooping and, as he hovered past the window, a stray beam of sunlight cast upon his face and set it alight into thousands of shimmering diamonds. It sparkled beautifully and he looked so perfect, I could feel my eyes brimming with tears with emotion. I frowned and began falling asleep, trying to convince myself what I had just seen was a dream.

* * *

As I slowly awoke the next morning to the unfamiliar surroundings, everything hit me. The fire, Jacob Black, his grudge. Then, I remembered Carlisle sparkling. Surely it was a dream…

I shook my head and sat up, my chest still sore from the smoke. I noticed a blur in the doorway and saw Carlisle floating in with a tray of food. I groaned.

"Good morning," he said cheerily, "How are you feeling today?"

His politeness stunned me, "Um, I'm f-fine thank you."

He placed the tray gently on my lap, "You need some energy."

I looked down my nose at the food before me, causing a frown to settle on his face.  
"Is something wrong..?" he asked.

"Hospital food," I groaned, "It's just not that appealing."

He chuckled, his eyes lighting up as his glorious laughter hugged my ears, "Eat up, you need the energy, like I said."

I couldn't refuse him so I slowly peeled back a yoghurt top and reached for a spoon. He began studying some papers, hovering protectively by the door. I noticed his eyes were still back.

"Do you wear contact lenses?" I asked, placing some plain yoghurt into my mouth. I couldn't help wondering how long this had spent in a warm cupboard.

"I'm sorry..?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wear contact lenses," I repeated, "Your eyes change colour."

He looked temporarily stunned and then averted his gaze, "I don't know what you mean."

Before I could reply he had dashed out the door.

"OK then," I mumbled and bit into a soft apple.

* * *

It didn't take long before he returned, to my surprise and pleasure.

He drifted by my side and smiled his dazzling smile, "You're free to go now."

I staggered, taken aback, "Really? Wow, that was quick."

He grinned at me and then I remembered, "But… but I have no where to live…" I drifted off, imagining the house covered in black, everything burnt to a crisp. Pain hit me as I remembered just how proud Charlie was of our house.

"I was thinking you could come and stay with my family for a while." Before I could say anything he said, "You said yourself that you were lonely and now you have no house, it makes perfect sense."

He looked at me expectantly; he didn't need to explain himself, as if I would say no.

"But, b-but your family?" I asked.

"They don't mind, they're looking forward to it actually," he smiled, a sparkle in his eyes which were now topaz again.

"Oh," I said. There was no doubt as to whether I trusted him, he clearly knew that, "Well, OK then, i-if you're sure."

"Of course," he said charmingly, "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Two hours later, we were in the middle of a forest; that was where his family lived. I stared in awe at the sheer freedom of it all; they had so much space and room.

As he opened the door for me to step out of the car, he noticed my expression and laughed.

"This is all very… extravagant," I managed as he closed the door. He chuckled twice and placed his hand on my shoulder. This still sent quivers through my body.

"Now don't feel intimidated in any way," he said, leading me through the trees, "They won't bite."

We emerged from the tress and a beautiful, grand house lay in front of me. It was mostly glass and on the inside I could see stylish, sleek furnishing. I realised my mouth was hanging open and I closed it quickly.

He led me up towards the door and opened it for me, "After you," he said.

I hesitated and stepped inside, a beautiful smell instantly hitting me.

"Is something cooking?" I frowned.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Alice knew you were coming so you wanted to cook something."

I smiled, dazzled by the sheer kindness.

He led me up the stairs and towards a door. I stopped in front of it, nerves now hitting me. Were the rest of his family as beautiful as he was? What if they disliked me and felt uncomfortable with me staying here?

My hand lingered over the doorknob and Carlisle's reassuring hand found its way onto my shoulder. I turned around and he was inches away from me; the closest we'd ever been. The flawless beauty of his face made me feel instantly unattractive and my eyes fell to the floor. He placed his hand on mine and gently twisted the doorknob, opening the door for me.

I could never have been prepared for what I was about to see. I had only stepped through the door when the pure beauty of the people standing in front of me hit me like a wave. They were waiting in separate groups, welcoming smiles on their attractive faces. My smile faltered as I realised one of the males was staring at me, a painful look spread across his face. His body seemed to tense and I staggered back. I swiftly turned around to look at Carlisle, my hair swishing in the breeze coming in through a window. His eyes met mine and they were panicked; he swiftly pushed me behind him, shielding me with his body. I watched as the male leapt at him and smashed into Carlisle with such force that I winced. Carlisle held him back easily, muttering calm words as he held him back. But he ignored Carlisle; he thrashed passed his shoulders, his eyes wild and frantic. His arms slithered passed Carlisle's body and reached out for me, the fingers so stretched and desperate to reach me that the realisation suddenly hit me with a considerable force.

He wanted to attack me.


	5. Chapter 5 Apologies

**Thank you for all the extremely kind reviews, it's made my all happy. Here's Chapter Five!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Apologies**

Things were all happening in a blur, and it was only when the other two males dragged the attacker off Carlisle's shoulders that I was back in reality. I saw Carlisle turn to me and pull me closely into his arms; he held me protectively and rubbed my shoulder in soothing circles as my shudders of horror finally escaped me. I watched as the attacker looked at me for one last time and was then dragged out the room.

The remaining people in the room had apologetic expressions etched on their faces. Carlisle let me free and I staggered, unsteady on my feet. He held my hand for support.

"W-what…" was all I could manage.

"So sorry for Jasper's behaviour," a small pixie-like woman said in an enchanting voice. She had an apron on which enveloped her body; I guessed this was Alice.

"Yeah," the woman next to her said. I turned to face her and she was the most beautiful female I had ever seen. Her stunning gold locks lay in curls around her perfect face and her face was full of regret, "Sorry, he can't control himself yet."

I shook my head, "W-?" I began, but Carlisle cut me off.

"He has some problems, please don't mention it to him… it would probably offend him," he explained calmly. Problems… that was an understatement; he looked like he wanted to _kill _me.

I shivered, then just nodded. I would ask all the questions later… so many questions…

He looked at me warily and sighed; he obviously knew what was coming afterwards.

"Anyway, introductions," I tried my hardest to sound cheery. Edward and the other huge male re-entered the room with stern expressions on their beautiful faces. Edward looked at Carlisle and they exchanged a small glance.

"Bella, this is Alice," Carlisle began, "Rosalie, Emmett and you know Edward."

I smiled at everyone as they acknowledged me, "Who was-?"

"That was Jasper," Carlisle said quickly, "You don't need to worry about him for now." His voice was firm but gentle; I decided to take his advice.

"So," Emmett said, his gigantic figure shadowing me as he approached, "How old are you?"

I felt Carlisle tense as he stood by my side and watched as Emmett grinned. I looked around at Carlisle who looked strangely embarrassed.

"I'm, um, 20," I stuttered.

"Only 3 years," he replied and winked at Carlisle, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Why is that important?" I asked.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. Now, Alice has been cooking all morning, it's about time you ate," he paused, "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I admitted and glanced at Alice who was whizzing elegantly around the kitchen like a dancer.

"Right," Carlisle smiled, gesturing towards a table as Alice placed a dish in front of me, "Enjoy."

I frowned, "Aren't any of you eating?"

Everyone apart from Carlisle laughed at my comment and I felt my cheeks flush.

"It's OK Bella," Rosalie smiled, "We _ate,_"she waggled her glorious fingers, "this morning."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed, "Besides, Alice might poison us with her cooking."

"Hey! Don't say that, or else!" Alice say, nudging him in the ribs. Emmett was twice the size of Alice and towered over her. It made her threat seem stupidly irrelevant.

I slowly picked up a fork and watched as Carlisle quickly left the room to probably talk to Jasper.

* * *

After finishing the incredibly divine food Alice had prepared for me, Carlisle slowly entered the room, with Jasper idling slowly behind him. Carlisle was immediately by my side, his body half covering mine; he was oddly protective.

I watched as everyone tensed, waiting for what Jasper was going to do. I examined him closely; he was just as angelic as the others but his eyes seemed frantic, like he couldn't relax. They were pitch black and fixed on my face ravenously. The familiar jolt of fear briefly filled my body, but then he smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and said, "I'm very sorry for my actions earlier," his voice was saturated with genuine apology, "I hope you can forgive me."

His hair was wild and blonde, like Carlisle's almost, but longer, and my eyes skimmed his muscular body. Everyone in this family was so well-built and toned… another question I had to ponder.

"It's fine," I said in a shaky voice.

"Hardly," Carlisle muttered under his breath, his face full of troubles. He watched Jasper carefully as he idled by the door.

"I'll…" he began, gesturing towards the forest.

Carlisle just nodded and in a flash, Jasper was out the door.

"What!" I gasped as Emmett once again thrashed me on the games console, "But that's impossible!"

Playing on the Cullen's Nintendo Wii had been more fun than I'd bargained for.

Trying to play Emmett on the Tennis however, was just plain embarrassing.

For 6 straight games in a row, he had beaten me horrendously. The way he pelted the ball at me didn't give me a chance. I don't even think I'd won a single point…

The room erupted in laughter, Emmett's booming chuckle the loudest. I glanced at Carlisle in mock distress and was secretly shocked at his strangely anxious expression.

"Never mind," he said in a dull voice, "Emmett is pretty difficult to beat."

Carlisle hadn't said much to me ever since the incident; it was beginning to worry me.

"You don't say," I replied sarcastically, placing the control on the leather sofa. I slumped back, strangely exhausted.

"Aw, one more game?" Emmett teased, waggling the remote in my face.

"No," I said firmly, "I'm beat."

He groaned and I closed my eyes. The images all flooded back then; the day Carlisle saved me from the tree, the way everyone in the room with me was so heartbreakingly beautiful, the way their eyes seemed to change from a deadly coal black to a magnificent liquid topaz on a daily basis, the way I was sure Carlisle had sparkled gloriously in the sun, and perhaps the most frighteningly, the way Jasper had lunged towards me with such a wild look in his violent eyes…

My own eyes snapped open and Carlisle was looking at me, understanding clear in his face.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he offered, holding out a hand.

* * *

We walked in silence through the forest as the rain silently dripped off the glossy leaves. The ground crunched noisily underneath me, but no sound came from Carlisle's footsteps. He breathed evenly and his face seemed deep in thought; I opened my mouth to speak and quickly shut it again.

He led me to a nearby log and gestured for me to sit on it. I did so and he sat beside me, thinking. After a moment, he sighed.

"Bella," he said in a strange voice, "I've been very foolish."

I frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry," he said gently, "This morning's incident has made me realise, my house isn't a safe place for you to stay."

It felt like ice had plunged into my heart; my body filled with coldness and rejection… I thought we were getting along well… I thought he liked me…

He looked at my reaction and continued, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think I will?" I asked, challenging him.

He stared at a rock on the floor for a long time and I sighed in frustration, "OK, I understand."

I stood up and began walking mindlessly forward.

"Bella?" his soft voice asked as I trudged through the leaves, "Bella?" he repeated in a harder voice.

I spun around and faced him, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I understand," I said in a flat tone, "I've clearly overstayed my welcome. You're never going to answer my questions anyway; I might as well just leave now."

I walked forward again, trying to ignore him calling my name.

"Bella! Please! I didn't mean it like that," he pleaded, "Please listen to me! If you want answers I'll be willing to give them."

"Will you, though?" I turned around and noticed his remorseful face.

He remained silent and repeated, "It's not safe."

"Well if that's how you feel, I'll head home right now."

I stumbled ahead now at a quicker pace, nearby thorns and leaves scraping my face. I heard no reply from Carlisle and when I turned around, he was gone.

I stood still for a long time as my thoughts began to make sense. I had to move on and avoid his seemingly wonderful family as much as I could. His excuses and lies didn't disguise the truth very well; it wasn't about my safety at all, it was just that he didn't want me. I was probably beginning to get on his nerves…

I felt my throat tighten as the feelings I had been trying to ignore began bubbling to the surface. Tears pricked at my eyes and, as I blinked, they trailed down my cheeks and dripped onto the floor.

I was in love with Carlisle Cullen. But he didn't feel the same way.

I slowly began to feel my legs again and became aware of my surroundings. I traipsed forward like a zombie, contemplating the terrifying truth; I had to ignore all my probing questions that needed to be answered and, worst of all, I had to try and forget about my one true love.

To be Continued

_Next Chapter: Bella tries to live her life without Carlisle and attends her father's funeral._


	6. Chapter 6 The Funeral

**I suppose this is an author's note... So here we go:**

**I really want to thank everyone for all the amazing support: it's really encouraging opening 40 emails full of reviews, alerts and favourites. Thanks! Here is chapter six, I may be updating more often from now on, I've found myself coming up with random ideas all the time and scribbling them down on paper! So far, I've roughly planned out 25 chapters... but we'll have to wait and see!**

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Funeral**

It was only when a thunder cloud clapped threateningly above me that I realised I had no where to go. My home was burnt into nothingness, and now I couldn't stay at… at _his_ house. I was alone… again.

With a gaping hole in my chest, I stumbled forward and out of the forest, dragging myself into civilisation. I'd have to stay in a hotel for a few weeks, until everything went back to normal… like that would ever happen.

* * *

_5 days later_

The dull light travelled through the flimsy hotel curtains as I woke up once again in the small room. The pain slowly came flooding back to me in a wave, but I chose to try and ignore it, and sat up on the lumpy mattress. Another attack of pain hit me then; today was the day of Charlie's funeral.

Over the past few days I'd been busy organising everything so that I could take my mind off _them_. Even thinking of their names sent a shiver of remorse through my body. I wasn't doing a very good job though. At least three times a day, something I was doing reminded me of them and I was forced back into my depression again, wondering how on earth I could go on. The moments of upset made me realise just how much I loved Carlisle and his family, and still do. They were all so shockingly beautiful and welcoming… apart from Jasper… had I done something to annoy him? Did he want me around? I suppose that didn't matter, Carlisle clearly didn't need me in his house.

But I still had probing questions that were floating around in my mind, resurfacing when I thought I was drifting off to sleep. His changing eye colour, his speed, his strength, his coldness… I felt like my mind was a broken record and I knew that soon it would drive me mad.

I slowly raised myself up and stepped lifelessly into the cold shower. The fact that I was shivering didn't bother me; my mind was fixed on getting through the day. No one was really there to support me; I had only been able to invite some of Charlie's old friends and work colleagues. My family didn't even return my calls…

So, I was going to have to cope on my own again - that was the story of my life.

I quickly dressed into some dark clothes I'd managed to buy with the little money I had left; they draped over my body and completely drowned me. I was past caring though, nothing I did these days tended to matter.

I left the hotel in a daze and began proceeding to the church. I couldn't shake off the feeling as I pushed past the crowded pathway that I was being watched…

* * *

The people began crowding into the church and blankly acknowledged me; they didn't want to bother speaking to me, my face probably looked lifeless and dead. That's how I felt.

I was vaguely aware of the organ humming in the background. It sounded ominous and dull, ringing in my ears like an annoying buzz. I shook my head and waited for the vicar to start the ceremony. To my surprise and annoyance, he began to head in my direction. I'd have to speak to him... there was only one person I needed to talk to at the moment...

"Good morning, Miss Swan," he said to me, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Yeah," was all I could say. I was shocked by how empty my voice sounded.

He nodded and dithered, then decided to leave me in peace. He stood at the alter as Charlie's coffin was carried in by 6 men. I glanced at the box as it was gently placed onto a stand. A prick of pain numbed my throat and I turned away, telling myself not to cry. It would have broken Charlie's heart if he saw me upset.

The ceremony began and I tuned out the vicar's voice, allowing it to just be a quite hum in the background. I slowly closed my eyes and a clear image of Charlie's happy face filled my mind. I could see him at my school nativity play; he was watching me with proud eyes as I played my part as a sheep, confidently delivering my solitary line to the crowd. As the play finished, he stood up and clapped enthusiastically, running up to hug me and kiss my nose.

"Well done Bella!" I remembered him saying, "You were so brave, it was brilliant!"

I can remember smiling broadly and going home to have my favourite dinner served to me as a reward.

I opened my eyes back to the present and found everyone was standing up, singing a hymn. I quickly stood up and grabbed a nearby book, not reading the words, just seeing a jumble of marks on the page. The noise around me abruptly ended and I slumped back down. I watched as a friend of Charlie's approached the front and began reading a poem. I noticed how his eyes shimmered in the light and his voice became rough and broken. I closed my eyes once more and another memory flashed back; this time it was Charlie at the hospital. My heart accelerated as I remembered his lifeless face, gazing up at me.

"I'm so proud of you," he uttered weakly.

A silent tear fell down my cheek and, to my surprise, I felt a cold, soothing finger wiping it away. My eyes snapped open and I glanced at the angel sitting next to me.

It was Carlisle.

I suddenly felt very dizzy as he looked at me sadly and his eyes looked full of concern. Was all this real, or was I dreaming?

He placed an arm around me and held me close. I could smell his intoxicating scent once more and it felt like we'd been apart for weeks. His cool breath tingled on my skin and his stone body moulded to my shape.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly into my ear, "I'm truly sorry."

I pulled back and looked at him, "I know."

"Miss Swan," the vicar said suddenly, "Would you like to say a few words?"

I looked at Carlisle in panic, whose expression was unreadable. I slowly stood up and let go of his hand, feeling him squeeze mine in encouragement. I stepped to the front and I could now see the whole family sitting at the back of the church; this brought unbelievable comfort and I suddenly felt strength to cope with my life. I took a quick look at Carlisle who nodded his head, and I took a deep breath.

"I've lived with Charlie all my life," I began, taking slow breaths, "He's always been there for me when things were tough. He was my rock, really. When… when he died," my voice broke, "I thought I couldn't go on."

I looked at the floor and could feel Carlisle's eyes on my face, "But I'll always remember him, even if times get tough. He'll always be there, checking on me and supporting me. He'll make sure things go right, I know he will.

"I want Charlie to be remembered for the good things he did," I continued, "He was an excellent father and I couldn't have asked any more from him."

I noticed with horror that tears were trailing uncontrollably down my cheeks and sobs were escaping from my chest. In a blur, Carlisle hovered over to me and held me in his arms, escorting me back to my seat. He clutched me close and rubbed my shoulders in soothing circles as the pain overwhelmed me.

"Well done," Carlisle said, "That was very brave of you."

I sniffed, remembering a sad echo of my father's words, and the rest of the service happened in a daze.

* * *

As the crowds began to disperse, Carlisle and I stood together over Charlie's grave, his arm on my shoulder. I knelt down and placed a bunch of flowers on the floor next to Charlie.

"Rest in peace," I murmured and stood up to be greeted by Carlisle's arms again.

We began walking forward towards his family when Carlisle began talking angelically.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I was stupid and foolish," he said in a guilty tone, his beautiful eyes tortured.

"You weren't," I replied, "You did what you thought was right."

"Was I right leaving you to live on your own in a horrible hotel?" he said, his eyes on me now, "I left you to cope on your own with your father's funeral. That was awful of me."

His face was full of guilt and regret and I sighed, "I forgive you."

A brief flicker of relief flashed across his face, but then it turned unreadable again, "Being without you has made me realise how much I need you in my life," he told me quietly. Before I could reply, we had caught up with the rest of the Cullens.

"Nice to have you back, Bella," Edward greeted me with a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I missed you," Alice said, taking me by surpirse by hugging me tightly.

Emmett laughed, "Glad you're back, I can beat you on the console again."

"What?" I asked, now confused, "What do you mean?"

"Carlisle thinks you'd be safer with us, we'd all like you to live with us again" Rosalie explained and added, "Besides, Carlisle wants you around."

I felt Carlisle tense beside me and I glanced at Jasper, who seemed fuming beside Edward.

"If you're sure…" I said slowly, ignoring Jasper's expression, "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble…"

"You wouldn't, Bella," Carlisle said firmly, his eyes locked on Jasper. I couldn't help noticing how Jasper's eyes looked full of disapproval and anger.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, only to be startled by his reaction.

"Yes, there is," Jasper snapped, glaring at Carlisle. The phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind.

"And what is that, Jasper?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"You're inviting her to become part of our family, that's fair enough, I'm not protesting, but you're not even telling her the truth!" he shouted. I was glad no one was around; it would have caused all kinds of whisperings.

"What do you mean, the truth?" I asked, looking at each angelic face. When I met their gaze, they hastily looked away. I turned to Carlisle. He kept his gaze on me and sighed.

"I'm considering her feelings, Jasper," he said quietly, "Don't you think it might be difficult for her to understand?"

"Understand what?" I said impatiently, "Carlisle," I said in a hard voice, "Tell me, what might be difficult for me to understand?"

"What we really are," he said slowly, waiting for my reaction. I kept my face smooth.

"And what's that?" I asked carefully, my heart hammering in my chest.

"We're…" Carlisle began, clutching my hands. He took a deep breath, "We're vampires."

_Next Time: Carlisle explains the truth to Bella and reveals something important._


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**Thanks once again for all the encouraging reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you are enjoying reading it! I need your opinions though, should I write a sort of spin-off for this story from Carlisle's POV? Please leave your thoughts in reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - The Truth**

I could feel several pairs of eyes boring onto my face, waiting for my reaction. Everything seemed to shimmer around the edges and I felt myself stumbling forward. Carlisle caught me with a firm grip and spun me around gently so he could look at me.

My breath became sharp and he watched me carefully, "Bella?" he asked in a soft voice that melted my heart.

"Yes…" I whispered slowly.

"I'm waiting for you to say something."

"What do you expect me to say?" I said, looking up at him. He certainly didn't look like a vampire; he didn't look like he could kill me with his bare hands.

He didn't reply and I sighed.

"Are all of you..?" I asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "All of us."

He led me to a memorial bench and we sat down. It was strangely difficult to swallow, but a sense of relief was flooding through me. Finally, an answer to all of my questions.

"How…?" I began and trailed off.

"I was attacked several years ago by another vampire," I felt his eyes on my face, "He bit me and I transformed into what I am now."

"There are more of you?" I spluttered.

"Yes, there are plenty of vampires out there."

I paused as something occured to me. "When you said Jacob Black is 'your job'…?"

"Yes, he's a vampire as well."

I swallowed.

"And when you said you were attacked several years ago…" I breathed.

"I meant 400 years ago."

Everything around me seemed to tilt at a weird angle. I felt myself swaying and Carlisle gently steadied me with his hands. To my surprise, I didn't protest. But then again, why would I? I trusted him deeply.

The rest of the Cullens had gone now, to my surprise. I hadn't even noticed them leaving.

"OK," I said slowly, "What about everyone else?"

"I found each member of my family dying and so I changed them." I saw a pang of pain flicker across his eyes as the memories briefly attacked him.

I gazed at him and began to truly study his beautiful face.

His eyes seemed completely full of concern; not of thirst.

His teeth were gleaming and white; not sharp like they could tear me apart.

He didn't look old; just wise. I frowned.

"Some of us have special… talents as vampires," he continued warily, "Edward can read human minds," he paused when he noticed my face, "But he couldn't read yours for some reason," he frowned, "Alice can see the future based on people's decisions."

"Wow," was all I could say. He laughed.

"That's one way to sum it up."

There was a long pause.

"Aren't you tempted to… eat me?" I asked warily.

"No," he said seriously, "I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt you." He stared at me intensely, "Besides, we're all vegetarians."

"I'm sorry?"

"My family and I only feed on animals. Jasper's having trouble sticking to our way of life; he's the newborn of our family. That's why he leapt at you that one day," my memories flashed back, "He was… well…" he trailed off and I nodded.

We remained silent for a very long time. It was when I sighed and looked at him that it was broken.

"Tell me more," I said.

"What do you need to know?" he asked, relaxing a little now. It shocked me just how comfortable I was around him.

"Your eyes…" I prompted.

"You're very observant, other humans don't usually notice it," he smiled, "Our eyes are darker when we're… thirsty," he chose the word carefully, "and lighter when we've just… fed."

"Right," I nodded, "And your skin…?"

"We don't know why we're so pale, or cold," he said, "But I've been researching it lately and it's very interesting."

"I'm sure it is," I replied; my words were forced, "Very… interesting." I glanced up at him again and asked, "D-During that storm, you… you held up that tree…"

"Ah," he sighed as he remembered the events of that day, "That was all rather unfortunate."

I waited for him to explain.

"I was…" he paused, "I was outside your house, checking how you were, when I saw you leaving. The tree was hurtling down towards you and I knew I couldn't just let it crush you."

I was secretly pleased that he had been thinking about me. I tried to hide my smile.

"Am I scaring you?" he asked suddenly, his hands clutching mine.

"No," I said, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Well, I am a vampire," he replied.

"You're a doctor," I countered, and suddenly thought, "Hang on, doesn't the smell of human blood… tempt you?"

"Not at all," he smiled, "Years of tolerance and practice have helped me become immune to the smell."

"That's… impressive," I said slowly.

I ran everything through in my head and sighed.

"All of this… it doesn't change anything," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still looking at me.

"The way I…" I trailed off, colour flushing to my cheeks, I instantly regretted my words.

"The way… what?" he asked softly, inches away from me now. He clutched both my hands close to him, and I could feel him breathing slowly on my face. I forgot how to breathe myself, and I felt my heart accelerate, causing him to laugh.

"Breathe, Bella, your heart can't take it," he chuckled. I frowned and inhaled deeply.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he explained, "I have very good hearing. And sight, and smell. Everything really."

"Don't show off," I said and he laughed again. His laughter sound like a bell chiming and I closed my eyes, savouring the sound. I was jolted from my thoughts when I felt his cold hand on my face. He was gazing at me and gently stroking my cheek.

I slowly pressed my hand up to his heart. There was nothing; it was still. I glanced up at his face.

"It stopped as soon as I became what I am," he said, "Does that bother you?"

"I don't think so," I said, "Should it?"

He smiled, "Not really." He twirled a piece of my hair with his hand.

I sighed. This moment was so perfect, it was a shame I knew he would leave me again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, gently placing my hair back in place.

"I'm thinking of how I don't want all this to end," I breathed.

"End?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

"You're obviously going to leave me again, now that I know what you are," I shrugged, "I guess I should make the most of it."

He cupped my face in both of his icy hands, "Bella, we're not leaving. I can't even bear to think about living without you."

"But…" I began and he continued.

"I trust that you won't tell anyone," he said, and although it wasn't a question, I nodded.

"Of course I won't," I laughed, "They'd think I was crazy anyway."

He chuckled once and then sighed.

"Bella, you mean so much to me," he smiled, looking at my face again with his dazzling eyes, "I've waited so long for you."

"I don't understand…" I frowned.

"The thing is Bella…" he said slowly in a dreamy voice, "I… I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

_Next Time: Will Bella and Carlisle get together? _


	8. Chapter 8 Love

****

Sorry for the slight delay on this Chapter - I couldn't log in *grumbles* I could have punched the screen... Anyway, here it is, please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - Love**

I couldn't say anything. I think I had my mouth hung open when he suddenly shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm wrong," he said, still looking at me, "What I meant to say was, I _know _I'm in love with you."

It took me a minute to return to the present. Everything around me seemed so surreal that the truth hit me with a jolt: I must be dreaming.

I felt the tears of frustration flow down my cheeks as I punched the bench in frustration.

"Why did I have to fall asleep?" I wailed, "I'm stupid. So, _so_ stupid!"

Carlisle's face changed in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I must have fallen asleep, because I'm dreaming!" I explained, balling my fists in anger, "How could I be such an imbecile?"

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, chuckling lightly now, "You're not dreaming."

"I must be! Stuff like this doesn't happen to me!" I said, "My life is full of disaster, good things_ never_ happen to me."

He shook his head, "Bella, this is real. Please, trust me."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella," he said firmly, and I felt his cold hands cup my face, "You're not dreaming."

I opened an eye to look at him, "Yeah? Prove it."

His lips pulled back over his teeth as he smiled, "If you wish." He held out his smooth hand, "Come with me."

I reluctantly stood up as he gently crouched down, "Climb on."

"I'm sorry?" I asked in shock.

"I'd like you to climb onto my back," he repeated, still smiling irresistibly.

"Why?" I spluttered, completely dumbfounded.

"So I can prove that you're not dreaming."

I dithered for a moment and eventually did as he wished - what did I have to lose? It was strange when he stood up, it felt like I was so tall… looking down on everything seemed so odd.

"Hold tight," he grinned and then we were off.

For a moment, I thought the dream was becoming more intense, more strange. But then, as the wind blew against my hair and hugged my face, I knew this was all real. It was amazing.

Carlisle was running.

Running so fast that the trees we passed were just a blur of green. The feeling was sensational; it was like we were flying.

It all happened in a wonderful blur and suddenly, Carlisle slowed down and gently set me on my feet. He turned around to face me and chuckled.

"I wish I could take a photograph of your face right now," he laughed.

I quickly brushed my hair to a reasonably decent state with my fingers and attempted to compose myself. After failing, I tried to open my mouth.

"Wow," I gasped and he held me close.

"That's not the best bit," he grinned, leading me deeper into the forest, "Now if I can find some sunlight…" he began and trailed off. He gently let my hand fall to my side as he leapt up effortlessly and into a stray ray of sunlight. It was simply breathtaking. What I briefly saw before in the hospital didn't do him justice.

As he bathed in the sun, his face sparkled and looked like it was encrusted with thousands of beautiful diamonds, all perfect and shimmering. He looked at me while this happened, his wonderful eyes glinting in the sunlight also. He looked unreal; too beautiful and angelic to live in this world. He never took his gleaming gaze away from me and I could feel the sparks of intensity jumping between us. As he stood closer so that the image would become clear, it all became too much for me to take. I found myself swaying on my feet and frowning as the trees around me seemed to dance and move. Everything surrounding me suddenly turned black, and I felt myself slowly falling into the darkness…

* * *

"Bella?" a soft voice asked, "Bella?"

I slowly opened my sore eyes and blinked several times. I was on the floor somewhere and Carlisle was hovering above me, his face now relaxing with relief. I frowned when suddenly everything came back to me, and I gasped. I quickly sat up and stumbled as the blood rushed back to my head.

"Ooh."

Carlisle gripped my arms, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I think so," I stuttered, "T-thanks."

He smiled sensationally and I felt my heart stutter.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, shaking my head, "Sorry about all that, you sort of…you… well... dazzled me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Dazzled you?" he repeated, matching my tone.

"Yeah." I stood up, recognising the place as Carlisle's house. I could see the rest of the family waiting on the other side of the living room; Emmett was clearly shaking with laughter. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Can you remember anything?" Carlisle asked, seriously now.

"Yes," I said, meeting his eyes, "Everything."

"And how do you feel about it all?"

"It's… fine," I breathed, pausing slightly. "Like I said, it doesn't change anything. I'm happy I've finally had some answers."

His face remained expressionless for a brief moment and he then smiled. When he did this, everything that had happened to me today came flooding back and I suddenly felt unable to control my emotions. The tears began to well in my eyes and trickled down my cheek. Before they could get very far, Carlisle gently wiped them away. I met his gaze and he smiled breathtakingly, knocking the air out of my lungs. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jasper was storming out; he was seething with anger. Seconds later, a shocking crash came from another room and I frowned, but Carlisle was quick to calm me.

"Don't worry," he said vaguely, "He's just a bit angry today."

He exchanged a quick glance with Edward, which I wasn't meant to see, and then Edward smiled, approaching me.

"Welcome to the family," he said suddenly, in a charming voice.

A chorus of voices, all in perfect harmony, flooded my ears as I slowly stood up. I noticed briefly that Rosalie was gliding out of the room. Carlisle's hand clasped mine firmly and I still couldn't believe everything that was going on. To think, someone as beautiful and perfect as Carlisle loved _me_. Plain old Bella Swan who and never had any friends or family. Fate was a strange thing…

"What time is it?" I frowned, suddenly feeling my heavy eyelids.

"It is 7pm," Carlisle answered immediately. I yawned in response.

"Do you need some sleep?" he asked, noticing my actions, "There's a spare bed in Edward's room…"

"Spare bed?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We don't need any sleep," Carlisle said and I frowned for what must have been the hundredth time today.

"Don't you get… tired?" I asked.

Emmett guffawed and I felt my cheeks flush; was it an obvious question?

"Emmett, please stop being so rude," Carlisle ordered and the laughter ceased. He turned to me and smiled beautifully, "No Bella, we don't get tired."

Another fact to accept. My mind felt like it was going into overdrive and I just needed rest. I could feel my eyelids drooping: was this day ever going to end? I suddenly felt myself being lifted and I realised I was in Carlisle's arms.

"I'll take her upstairs," Carlisle whispered.

"Wahey!" I heard Emmett jeer and I grumbled in disapproval: he was going to get annoying.

Moments later, I found myself being lowered gently onto a soft mattress and I gratefully pulled the covers up to my face. Carlisle sat by my side, looking at me tentatively. I forced my eyes to stay open and I smiled at him.

"What a day," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"I'm glad I know everything though," I continued, and noticed how he winced slightly, "I'd been suspicious from the start."

He laughed, "I know. I considered staying away from you so you wouldn't figure anything out… but it was impossible." He smiled, "You're very… irresistible to me," he said shyly.

I smiled as he brushed some of my hair out of my face, "Sleep now, my love." He chanted.

The words were enough to warm my heart and I could feel my eyes threatening to cry. He leaned forward to kiss my forehead, and as his cool, soft lips touched my skin, it felt like thousands of electric jolts passed between us. I gasped quietly, and he reluctantly walked away, hovering by the doorway.

"I love you," I whispered after him. He turned and gave me a dazzling smile, "I love you too, Bella," he whispered.

He gazed at me for a moment, and then flicked off the light switch, leaving me to my dreams.

* * *

_Next Time: Bella and the Cullens go ice skating._


	9. Chapter 9 Ice Skating

****

Thanks again for all the kind reviews! This chapter may seem a tad random but I promise it will lead to something important happening in the next chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Ice Skating**

I knew I was dreaming; everything surrounding me was blurry around the edges, and everything sounded distant and distorted.

I found myself crawling through a dark forest. Small rays of light from the full moon above peeked through some of the tall trees, eerily illuminating the dirty floor. I felt the sharp thorns of some nearby overgrown bushes prickling at my skin and a chilling breeze was making its grip within my wild hair.

It seemed like a normal nightmare at first, but when I noticed a still, pale figure stood in the distance, glaring at me, I knew it was worse than usual.

The figure stalked towards me, moving as fast as lightning. His red eyes flickered to my face and they were full of hatred and something else I couldn't immediately place; it was only when he leapt up to sink his teeth into my throat that I realised what it was.

It was a strong, unstoppable thirst.

* * *

I shot upright from the unfamiliar bed I was lying in, my breath shooting out in sharp bursts. Sweat lay on my forehead as Carlisle rushed into the room, quickly flicking on the light switch while I shivered in my bed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked anxiously, folding his arms around me.

I caught my breath for a moment and whispered, "Nightmare."

I let my heavy head slump into his chest and I felt him stroke my back in soothing circles. It felt nice.

After a long silence I sat up in the bed and stared at him. His eyes looked full of a sudden guilt, causing me to sigh.

"Carlisle, it wasn't your fault," I said in disbelief.

He stared at my pillow, his body like a statue.

"You had to tell me the truth sometime," I said, trying to comfort him, "It was inevitable for me to have some sort of nightmare about it."

He looked up now, studying me carefully. It was his turn to sigh.

"What did you dream about?" he asked quietly, his hand wrapping around mine.

"I was… I was in a forest, and a figure... a-attacked me," I shuddered, remembering the dream clearly, "It wasn't you or any of your family though."

His eyes temporarily relaxed but then were consumed with something else.

"Who was the figure?" he said.

"I don't really know, it was too dark to tell," I shrugged, "But he was tall… muscular, had long hair… it's all a bit of a blur really."

"Jacob…" he breathed and shivers ran down my spine.

There was a lengthy silence.

"J-Jacob?" I eventually repeated in a quiet voice, "But I've… I've never met him."

"No," he said, "And you _never _will." He placed a cold hand on my cheek.

I half smiled and looked out the window; it was light and cloudy.

"Gosh," I stretched, "How long was I asleep for?"

Carlisle smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Nearly 20 hours," he chuckled, "You're really interesting when you sleep."

I blushed, feeling my cheeks prickling with heat, "What do you mean when you say interesting?"

He took a lock of my hair, "You're just so… peaceful."

"When I'm not having nightmares," I muttered and quickly added, "I didn't… talk... did I?"

He laughed, "No." He paused, "Well, not much."

I hid under the covers in embarrassment. His hand crept over the duvet and pulled it up so he could peek at me.

"If you're ready to get up, there's some breakfast downstairs," he said, "Unless you want some more sleep…" he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and stood up. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

* * *

"Wow," I breathed, "You can_ really_ cook!"

Carlisle swiftly removed the empty plate from in front of me and speedily began washing it. He smiled at me from the kitchen.

"Yes, I've had some practise," he said, wiping the plate and stacking it away. Before I could blink, he was back by my side. As he did so, the rest of the Cullens appeared from outside, each one of them smiling at me. Well, most of them. Jasper just moped silently behind Emmett.

"Hi Bella," Alice beamed, dancing over towards me, "Did you sleep well?"

I exchanged a quick glance with Carlisle and answered, "Yes, thank you."

She grinned, "Good, I'm glad the bed is finally being used."

I felt myself blushing and heard Emmett's laugh boom. I covered my face with my hands.

"Is anything planned for today?" Rosalie said, standing next to me. I removed my hands and scanned her with my amazed eyes. Her beauty was simply breathtaking. Then again, everyone's was in this house.

I looked at Carlisle whose face was blank.

"Not that I know of, Rose," he answered.

"You know what we haven't done in a while…?" Emmett suddenly asked Carlisle, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "We haven't been up to the lake."

Carlisle glanced at me and smiled irresistibly.

"It has been quite cold recently…" he pondered, turning to Alice, "Is it frozen over?"

Alice thought for a moment and smiled, "Yep."

Carlisle grinned and faced me, "Bella, how would you like to go ice skating?"

* * *

As we walked up a steep hill with the ice cold breeze stinging my face, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Um, Carlisle?" I asked. He turned around to face me immediately, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"Aw Bella!" Emmett moaned, "It'll be great!"

"But I'm gonna fall over!" I said, "And you'll laugh at me."

"You don't have to skate with us Bella," Carlisle said softly, "You can just watch if you like."

I considered that for a moment and smiled, "Sounds good to me."

I heard Emmett mutter something unintelligent behind us as we reached the top of the hill.

Waiting in front of us was a huge, frozen lake. It carried on for as far as I could see and the ice shimmered magnificently. A new wave of cold swept through me and I snuggled into my coat. I saw the Cullens racing off into the distance with their skates in their hands, while Carlisle stood by my side. He held out his hand, waggling his fingers in encouragement.

"Let's go," he smiled and, as I clutched his hand, we raced down to the lake. I found a spot to comfortably sit down and observe as my family skated gracefully on the ice. A flood of warmth spread through me. _My family. _They were all incredibly fast and talented, just like they were professionals.

I watched Alice and Rosalie dancing beautifully, and then noticed Emmett racing Edward around the ice. Carlisle grinned at me, and then he was off, gliding stunningly after them. Jasper remained by my side. He looked at me and hovered, deliberating what to do. To my surprise, he sat down by me and, after a wary glance from Carlisle, began talking to me.

"Bella," he said in a wonderful voice, "I'm very sorry for the way I've been behaving."

I didn't say anything, too stunned to believe he was behaving like I actually existed. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to…" he gestured and trailed off. I nodded stiffly, understanding exactly what he meant. I could feel his eyes on my face as I stared forward, too afraid to meet his gaze.

"Bella," he said in a hard voice. My eyes moved to his face. The expression on it surprised me; it reminded me of something familiar I couldn't place. His eyes locked on mine and he spoke, "It was… unforgivable of me. I hope you can accept my sincere apologies."

I stuttered and swallowed, "O-OK, thanks."

He smiled and glanced out towards his family, laughing. I looked at the skates on his feet.

"Why aren't you skating?" I asked.

"I'm no where near as good as Emmett and Edward," he sighed, "I'd make a fool of myself."

I frowned, "Nah, you wouldn't."

He looked at me and smiled, "I'll skate if you do…."

I glanced at him and he grinned further. I struggled for a response.

"Oh come on," he teased, "It'll be fun."

"It'll be painful," I corrected him, but couldn't ignore the temptation; I might as well try it.

He waited for my response and I sighed, "Where are the skates?"

He grinned and swiftly passed them to me. He helped me put them on, meeting my eyes every now and then. Once the skates were firmly on my feet, he helped me up and I hesitantly stepped onto the ice, my hand firmly gripping his hard arm. I heard Emmett laugh and a sudden whoosh as Carlisle skated towards me. I grabbed his arm for support and briefly noticed Jasper scowl before he skated off to join Edward.

Carlisle gently helped me along as I dithered on the ice like a pensioner. He didn't seem to mind that I was slowing him down; in fact he seemed pleased that I was skating with him. I flashed him a smile and the one he returned nearly knocked me off my feet. He caught me with his arms.

"S-sorry," I stumbled, finding my feet again, "You d-dazzled me again."

He chuckled and slowly aided me towards the space where I had sat with Jasper. I slowly stepped onto the hard, safe ground and sighed with relief.

"No breakages," I smiled and he laughed. We stared at each other for a long moment, and I realised just how much he meant to me. He was my entire life now.

After a few seconds of intense eye contact, I suddenly saw Carlisle tense by my side. His face seemed full of some sort of fear. Before I could realise what was happening, he had immediately shielded me with his body and the rest of the family had formed a protective semi circle around me.

It was then that I saw him.

As I peeked past Carlisle's shoulder, I saw the dark figure standing a few yards away from us at the top of the hill. When he glided forward, I could see his menacing face in the light and I felt my limbs cease up in panic. I shuddered and moved closer to Carlisle's stiff body.

This figure was the one who had haunted my dreams just a few short hours ago.

This figure hated my father, and therefore probably hated me too.

This figure was a vampire.

This figure… was Jacob Black.

* * *

_Coming Soon: Bella and the Cullens face Jacob Black, Bella explains about her past, Jasper reveals a secret to Bella, death and much more! _


	10. Chapter 10 Damage

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I found it quite hard to write. This chapter's slightly longer than usual, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Damage**

It felt like my nightmare had come true.

In fact, it had. But it was worse.

I was standing still, surrounded by my family, with my muscles frozen into place. I wanted to run and escape this horror, but it was physically impossible.

Jacob's evil eyes locked onto me and I could see that they were a blazing red. A new shudder rippled through my paralysed body and Carlisle stood closer to me. I felt a new thrill of fear as I realised my family could get hurt here, and it would all be down to me.

I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Bella Swan," he sneered in a satisfied voice so cold, I shivered once more. My lips trembled and no sound came out.

He sauntered closer and it seemed like he was gliding through the air. Just one wrong move and he could seriously hurt Carlisle… he could hurt the people I loved. I suddenly felt anger towards him and a desperate urge to protect everyone around me. I fought it back though, and stood rooted to the spot. He hovered a couple of yards away from me and just studied me for a moment. He inhaled a deep breath and suddenly his eyes were crazed. They darted around insanely, driven mad with something. I couldn't understand at first, but then I slowly realised.

He was being tortured by the smell of my blood.

Carlisle and his family sensed this immediately and they all growled, crouching forward with their teeth displayed threateningly. This shocked me; when they acted like this they actually looked like… _vampires._

Jacob let out a terrifying hiss to challenge them and the sound rattled in my ears. He then smiled a horrific grin and narrowed his eyes in concentration. After a second of him doing this, one by one my family began to relax their poses and stare mindlessly into space. I frowned and gazed at Carlisle's eyes which were a million miles away, staring into a random space in the distance. Terror ran through my already shocked body as I turned to face Jacob. His grin still remained on his perfect face.

"What… what did you do?" I whispered, my ice cold lips barely moving.

He laughed hauntingly, "It's my hidden talent."

I couldn't reply; my body was in shock.

"I've hypnotised them, you could say," he continued, slowly approaching me, "My gift is making my enemies see images in their head so that they can't fight back when I tear their heads off."

I couldn't hold back the hysterical shriek that escaped my lips. I gazed at Carlisle who looked lifeless; ice plunged into my heart.

"Please… please stop," I stammered, unable to hold myself together. The thought of him hurting any of my family here sickened me, I didn't know if I could face it. It didn't matter to me that they could no longer protect me; to be honest I couldn't care less about myself. I just wanted_ them_ safe.

He laughed again, but his face quickly turned deadly serious, "And why would I do that?"

I had no answer for that.

He was only a few inches away from me now and I could feel his cold breath gripping my face; I hated the feeling. He stared at me for a long moment, and then with a movement so quick I couldn't possibly register it, Jacob had grabbed my arm with an unbelievable force and effortlessly chucked me into the distance. I flew helplessly through the air and landed with a thud onto the cold, hard ice. My head began to throb and I felt a warm liquid flooding around me. I slowly forced myself upright and noticed that the ice was stained red from my blood. A wave of nausea rolled through me and my head span uncontrollably. My vision was slightly blurred, but I could see Jacob hovering over me, now even thirstier from my fresh blood. He didn't end my suffering though; he just knelt down menacingly beside me, trying desperately to restrain himself. I could briefly tell that he had now given my family their vision back and they were all poised carefully, knowing one wrong move could cost me my death. He was cruel enough to allow them to witness this.

My eyes fixed on Carlisle and I felt a wave of pain run through me as I realised the agony present in his eyes. His body was incredibly stiff, ready to pounce at any moment, but his eyes stood out and I knew I'd never be able to forget this image, if I miraculously survived this ordeal.

I turned my attention back to Jacob who was leaning right over my body now. He sneered at me and then reached out for my arm. With one sharp tug I felt a searing pain flood my limb and heard a sickening snap. He had effortlessly broken my arm like it was a twig.

A shriek of pain escaped my lips and I trembled helplessly, clutching my arm to try and stop the agony. I heard a growl from my family but my vision was becoming rapidly blurry now. The dent in my head felt deep and sore; the cold air blew into it and sent jolts of prickling twinges slowly through my body. I briefly felt another snap and the torturous stinging moved to my ankle. When was this torment going to end?

I lay there lifelessly and felt my life being sucked away from me. The pain was unbearable; I just needed it to stop. Couldn't Jacob just end this quickly? Surely this was enough for him?

I was vaguely aware of a brief blur of movement above me but couldn't understand what was going on; in fact, I didn't want to know. I just hoped this was going to be the end.

My eyelids began drooping and the blackness began enveloping me in random uncomfortable bursts. I found myself continuously being surrounded by light and then nothing, light and then nothing. As I felt myself being dragged into the light once more, I began to hear faint noises that sounded distant. I focused on the beautiful voice, trying to block out the pain.

"Bella? Bella? Oh no, please Bella! Bella, please stay with me!" the voice strained, pleading with me.

I forced my eyes open as I recognised the voice; I realised with a jolt of joy that it was Carlisle's. But as I furiously blinked to make my vision clearer, I saw the true expression on his face and it broke my heart. His eyes were full of torment and misery as he focused on me. I wanted to call out his name, make his pain go away but I felt my throat tighten and turn raw. He stared at me for a long time, not uttering another word. I noticed a brief blur beside him and saw that Jasper had joined his side. He looked at me with a similar expression to Carlisle.

"Can't you do something?" he asked desperately.

I felt pressure on my hand and Carlisle's glorious voice flooded my ears.

"Bella," he said with an echo of heartbreak in his voice, "Bella, can you hear me?"

I blinked and focused truly on his face. I nodded slowly and winced as the pain stung at the back of my head.

"Bella," he said quickly, "Don't move, we're going to help you as much as we can."

He moved reluctantly and I felt his cold hands over my body. The coolness numbed my aching pain briefly and I watched as he supported my ankle and arm with something. My vision was too unfocused to realise what it was. A strange smell of burning filled my nostrils as Carlisle gently bandaged my head. I glanced slightly towards the smell and noticed a raging fire, shooting black smoke into the air. I turned to Jasper who was still looking at me, now clutching my hand. He looked up at Carlisle and I suddenly felt an overwhelming drowsiness. Everything around me slowly faded to black and the last thing I saw was Carlisle's face etched with worry and panic. The black then consumed me.

* * *

"Bella?"

I could hear a faint voice in the distance and I clung onto it. Slowly, everything around me became clear.

I could feel that I was lying on something comfortable, a bed perhaps. I could smell something familiar, disinfectant maybe.

I slowly opened my sore eyes and blinked several times before everything came clear.

In front of me stood Carlisle, whose face flooded with relief. Surrounding us was the hospital he worked in. I looked down and realised I was in a hospital bed. Carlisle clutched my hand in his and gazed at me expectantly. I lost myself in his eyes as he began speaking.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes brushing down my body.

I started to speak but coughed involuntarily. My throat felt like it hadn't touched liquid in a few weeks. Carlisle swiftly passed me a glass of water and I finished it greedily, the ache of my throat numbed. He smiled a little.

"Carlisle," I muttered, my voice a little croaky.

The smile that spread across his face was astonishing; it was completely full of relief and happiness mixed together and its beauty caused my breath to come out in uneven bursts. He laughed once.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked, his face serious again. I winced and glanced at my bandaged ankle and arm, and felt the heavy bandage around my head. I then felt the prick of a needle in my arm and realised he was injecting me gently with some morphine. A wave of nausea flooded through me and I tried my best to ignore the sudden sickness I felt.

"Sorry," he said, quickly disposing of the object, "I forgot."

The numbness began spreading through my body and the pain slowly disappeared. I smiled drunkenly. I felt Carlisle gently laugh beside me.

I didn't want to think back to the events that had put me here, but my curiosity was overwhelming.

"What happened to Jacob?" I asked warily. I watched as Carlisle's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Emmett and Edward… disposed of him," he said carefully. I could see the pain this brought back to the surface for him, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Am I going to be in bed for a few weeks?" I asked.

He smiled sympathetically, "Sadly, yes," he paused, "I'd keep you company though, obviously."

I felt colour flood to my cheeks as I eyed him in shock. He realised the reason for my embarrassment and quickly averted his eyes to the floor. I giggled and, to my relief, he smiled, his eyes back on me now.

"Anyway," he said quickly, "you should be well in a few weeks. Your ankle isn't too badly damaged, it's your arm that's the worst." He winced, the memories flooding back momentarily. I touched his face with my good hand.

"Let's forget it ever happened," I said softly. He closed his eyes as I stroked his cheek. He then frowned.

"_I _should be comforting _you_," he said, removing my hand and gently stroking it with his thumb. He remained silent for a moment and then whispered, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I frowned in disbelief: why was he finding a way to blame this on himself?

"Carlisle," I said calmly, "How on earth can you feel this was your fault? You didn't make Jacob attack me!" He flinched at my words.

"You have to stop blaming yourself," I continued, "What happens, happens."

"But…" he began and I placed a finger on his lips.

"Ssh," I mumbled, feeling slightly sleepy now.

"I just can't bear to see you hurt," he admitted, sorrow engulfing him. I hated to see him like this.

"Then we'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again," I smiled. He smiled back.

"I think I can manage that," he answered.

We were silent for a long moment, just looking at each other.

"I love you," I whispered quietly.

"I love you too," he said tentatively, "More than you'll ever know."

He then slowly leaned forward and gently cupped my face in his ice cold hands. Shivers shot erratically through my body and I had to pause to steady my breathing. He studied me with his eyes, just inches away from me. I could feel his sweet breath fanning my face and its intoxicating scent made my heart flutter. He closed his amber eyes and slowly pressed his beautiful lips against mine. It took me a moment to register what was going on and I forced my stunned lips to cooperate. Our lips brushed together in synchronisation for a glorious moment and I forgot everything around me. Nothing else mattered but him; he was my world. All my worries melted away as I gasped for breath.

Too soon, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. My breath came out in pants and he just smiled at me blissfully. He then backed away reluctantly and I fell back into the pillow.

"Sleep now," he said softly. He leaned over to kiss me once more on the forehead. Tingles ran through my body from where his lips touched my skin.

"But I don't want to," I moaned and suddenly my eyes felt very heavy. He chuckled.

"I think you do," he smiled, "I'll be right here beside you."

With that thought in my head, I smiled and forgot all my troubles from before. The darkness enveloped me once more and I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Next Time: Jasper reveals a secret to Bella._


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets

**Author's Note: I can't believe this story is on Chapter 11! Wow! Anyway, firstly thanks for over 100 reviews, it's all good but I have about 70 story alerts for Dangerous Love and I never get that many reviews per chapter so I'm kindly asking those who read the story to please review it! I try to reply to all reviews!**

**Also, this story may not be updated as often anymore, probably once a week. Keep reading and reviewing and thanks again for the support! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Secrets**

_2 weeks later_

I woke up to see Carlisle's admiring face looking at me and a smile slowly spread across my own. He gently helped me sit up in the bed and clutched my hand.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, concern saturating his beautiful voice.

"I'm… good," I said, surprising myself a bit. I really did feel so much better; the care the Cullens provided was amazing.

Every night Carlisle sat by my bed and gazed at me while I fell asleep. He told me he stays by my side all night and watches me. When I frowned at this, he said, "It's really interesting watching you sleep, Bella, one day you'll understand."

I was too tired to try and understand what he meant.

Carlisle wasn't the only caring Cullen though; Alice and Edward were always providing me with entertainment, whether it was general chat or board games. Emmett was poking fun at me- no change there- and Jasper… well, Jasper was acting incredibly strangely.

He was by my side a lot of the time, not uttering a word. He was looking at me a lot, just studying my face. I didn't want to ask anyone about it, just in case I was being paranoid. Maybe it was the painkillers; Carlisle didn't seem to notice anything.

Carlisle assisted me downstairs and I tucked into the breakfast that was waiting for me on the table.

* * *

Carlisle was always very reluctant to leave me but he sometimes had to do several shifts at the hospital. Today was one of those days.

"I can cancel if you like Bella," he said, sitting down beside me on the couch. My foot lay delicately placed over his lap; it was oddly comfortable.

"No, there are people who need your help," I smiled, although deep down it hurt to watch him stepping out of my sight.

His gaze hovered on me, deliberating for a long moment, but he nodded.

"Alright," he sighed, "But I'll only be gone for 4 hours, I'll get back as soon as I can."

I smiled and whispered, "OK."

He carefully leant over and pressed his lips on mine for a brief moment. My heart fluttered and he stood up, disappearing out the door in a flash.

* * *

The hours passed incredibly slowly and, to make matters worse, nearly everyone was out hunting. Just Emmett and Jasper stayed silently in the room, saying nothing. I tried to keep my eyes on the magazine I wasn't reading, but I found myself peeking at Jasper, seeing him staring right back at me. I stumbled clumsily, and nearly dropped the magazine. I stole a quick glance again and he grinned at me. What was his _problem_?

* * *

Carlisle eventually returned and his face was a strange mixture of emotions. It wasn't a good sign.

I turned my head around to talk to him, "Is something wrong?"

He kneeled down by my side and clutched my hand instinctively, "I have some… news."

My heart shot into a race and he chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

That didn't calm me.

"I was arriving at work and one of my colleagues said she had noticed how I was spending a lot of time with you," he began, his eyes on mine. He noticed my bemused expression and quickly said, "Word travels fast."

I nearly choked with embarrassment and he continued, "After she finished trying to convince me how she was so much better for me," he rolled his eyes, "She handed me this."

He produced a brown envelope in front of me with my name written on the front of it in fancy handwriting. My eyes flickered back to his.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A will," he said, "Your father's."

The memory stung briefly and I took a minute to compose myself. Carlisle waited patiently for me to answer.

"How did she get it?" I asked eventually.

"She's apparently a friend of your father's," he said, "She was given the will from somebody else, she didn't really explain much." He shrugged; I wasn't really interested in how she got it to be honest, I just wanted to know the contents.

I clutched the envelope with shaky hands and, after an encouraging glance from Carlisle, I slowly tore it open. I quickly scanned the printed text and sighed.

"He's left me everything," I whispered and exhaled, "Which is nothing, really, considering it all burned."

There was an awkward silence and I felt Carlisle rubbing my shoulder soothingly. I met his gaze, my eyes soaked with tears.

"It's not fair," I whispered, my throat raw.

"I know," he breathed back, "Maybe we'll be able to salvage something…" he said hopefully, "Edward is fond of building work, aren't you?" He looked at him.

Edward smiled encouragingly, "I'll do anything to help."

I felt a warm glow from the sheer kindness and felt as Carlisle wiped away my tears.

I eventually stopped crying and smiled timidly at him.

"Urgh, you're not gonna get all soppy are you?" Emmett moaned, "I'm leaving."

He shot up and managed to convince Rosalie to leave. Edward and Alice slowly slipped away as well, leaving Jasper in the corner. He looked at me and Carlisle, then stood up and reluctantly left, his face full of trouble. I'd have to talk to him later…

Carlisle and I stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time and, as we did so, I remembered something that had been worrying me for a long time. I broke the silence.

"I think… I think we need to learn a bit more about each other," I said slowly.

He paused for a moment, looking at me carefully. He then smiled and said, "If that's what you wish."

"It is," I answered, "I just feel like I don't know you," I admitted.

He nodded, "I understand." He took a deep breath and looked at my hands.

"I was born during the 17th century in London," he began, "My father believed strongly in the supernatural and he often hunted creatures like werewolves, witches and…" he paused and didn't need to finish.

"Vampires," I whispered.

He nodded, "When I was 23, I was attacked by a newborn vampire," he paused and I could tell he was reliving the memory. My hand automatically curled tighter over his, "I hid myself away as I was being transformed…" he paused and I could tell he was editing details.

"What was it like?" I breathed. His eyes dragged up to mine.

"Painful," he said and the word cut through me.

There was a long pause and he eventually continued, "I went into medicine during the 19th century and managed to control my urges, after practise. I now only hunt animals, as you know. I changed my family into vampires over the years when they were dying and now we are a family." He smiled at that last bit and I couldn't help smiling back.

He sighed and patted my hand, "It's your turn now."

My stomach jolted and my eyes moved to outside. I saw a brief movement behind a tree and frowned. I turned back to Carlisle and shrugged.

"I don't know where to start," I said.

"The beginning would be a good place," he smirked and I nudged him jokingly. I took in a deep breath and began.

"I originally come from England as well," I said, smiling, "I lived there with my Mum and Charlie," the pain briefly hit back and I composed myself, "Everything was great for the first 10 years of my life, but that's only because they were hiding everything from me.

Charlie used to spend a lot of time away from the house during my teenage years," I continued, "I never really got told what he was up to but my Mum didn't approve. She became a bit depressed and gradually became an alcoholic. That was tough to see. I tried to help her but she refused and hid away. Eventually she left and I didn't see her for about 5 years. Then we got the news she'd died..." my voice broke slightly, "Charlie didn't cope too well after that, he always seemed guilty of something that I could never place. Guess I'll never know…

As for the rest of my family, they never seemed to like Charlie for some reason. They seemed to feel he was responsible for Mum's death but they were just being ridiculously mean. Ever since all that, I've always been with my father until…" I drifted off and Carlisle nodded.

"We moved to Forks 3 years ago and we never really got on with anyone," I sighed, "Charlie was never in the house much… then he... he got ill…"

I didn't need to say anymore, my mouth couldn't move. Carlisle sat down beside me and waited until I recovered. We sat in a peaceful silence for a moment and I suddenly smiled.

"I feel like I know you more now," I said, turning to him.

He nodded, "Although there's still plenty of time for that."

He hugged me close and we sat in silence for a while. I suddenly heard something beep. I realised with incredible slowness that it was Carlisle's mobile phone. Before I could say nothing, he was speaking in a hurried voice.

"… I'm sorry, I can't at the moment…."

"… I know it's an emergency but…"

"… well if you put it that way…"

"… alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"I'm sorry Bella, there is an emergency at the hospital, I have to go in to help," his face looked unhappy, "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's fine," I said with relief, "I thought it was something serious."

He half smiled and quickly got up. He took a final pained glance at me and then swiftly left. Within seconds of him leaving, Jasper was by my side.

"Gosh!" I gasped in shock, "You scared me, there."

"Sorry," he said in a shaky voice and my heart leapt into a nervous race as he knelt on the floor beside me. He seemed worried about something and it bothered me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, "You've been acting strangely lately."

His eyes lingered on mine and then they dropped to the floor. I suddenly realised with alarm what his look reminded me of.

It reminded me of how Carlisle sometimes looked at me.

I tried to breathe normally as he inhaled slowly.

"Bella," he said slowly, "I… I know I've been acting strangely lately, as you said, but it's all for a reason."

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I had a bad feeling where this was going. I thought he hated me but…

His voice interrupted my thoughts, "I wasn't doing it because I disliked you," his eyes remained on me, "Looking back I was acting pretty selfishly."

"Jasper, please don't do this to me," I said despairingly, the tension killing me, "Please just…"

"Bella, I was doing it because I… I love you."

* * *

_*gasps!* Next Time: Bella copes with Jasper's feelings and learns of a new enemy._


	12. Chapter 12 Shock

**Wow. Serious thanks (again) for all the reviews, they make me really happy. I've still got loads planned so please keep reviewing! By the way, you need to know a few things to make this chapter work.**

**1) The couples are: Bella/Carlisle, Edward/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper is on his lonesome :(**

**2) Edward can only read human minds, with the exception of Bella.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Shock**

"Bella," he said slowly, "Please say something."

My lips couldn't move. I tried to force them to produce words, but nothing came out.

I slowly opened my mouth into an oval and slowly snapped it shut again, my teeth clicking together. He sighed and ran his fingers through this messy hair.

"I've been so stupid," he groaned into his hands. He stood up quickly and began to walk away.

"No, Jasper," I called quietly, "Wait!"

He paused, still as a statue, and slowly turned around to face me. His face was devastatingly troubled and a pang of guilt twisted in my stomach.

"Stay," I whispered.

He hovered for a moment, then reluctantly sat on the sofa next to me, avoiding my gaze. I searched for the right words to say and he glanced up to me, hitting me with the full force of his agonised eyes. I felt my eyes suddenly stinging and tears began trailing down my face. I brushed them away angrily and watched how Jasper's hand placed itself on mine. I felt another pang of guilt; why was he comforting _me_? It should be the other way around!

"I… I don't understand," I breathed, shaking my head.

"There's nothing complex about it Bella," Jasper said, "I... I just can't help it." He paused, looking at the floor, "I feel incredibly guilty I'm doing this when Carlisle is in love with you…" he trailed off momentarily, "But I can't avoid my feelings anymore."

I couldn't speak, so he continued.

"When I first saw you, it was like I'd been sent my own angel," I winced at his words, "I know I sort of… well… attacked you," he said quickly, "But not only were you appealing as a person, your blood was drawing me in too. It took me a few days to punish myself for doing what I did.

However, every time I saw you… I was so disgusted with myself. I hated seeing you and Carlisle together, the jealousy was incapacitating.

So I tried avoiding and not speaking to you, but it didn't work. I found myself thinking about you every hour of the day and it was killing me. I couldn't ignore it anymore, so when Emmett suggested the ice skating trip, I knew it was my opportunity to speak to you."

"But…" I managed, "But I love C-Carlisle."

He winced this time, "I know, and that tears me apart."

I couldn't help the rage that was overcoming the guilt I felt.

"Why, Jasper? Why me? There are millions of people in the world, why_ me_?" I spat, my cheeks burning red. He looked taken aback.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Bella, you should know that," he replied.

"Stop saying that! You're making it worse!" I cringed.

"I'm guessing the idea of me loving you is revolting, then?" he asked, standing now, "If that's how you feel, _fine_."

He began to walk speedily out of the room and I didn't bother calling after him, my throat was too raw. I balled my hands into tighter fists, waiting for some emotion to hit me. I huddled into the sofa and let my sudden tears fall down my flushed cheeks. The guilt was wrapping itself around me again. Why was I so cruel? I didn't have to hurt him like that. Maybe if I apologised…

But then again what difference would that make? It wouldn't stop him loving me.

I should be flattered, but I just didn't feel anything apart from guilt and shock. What would Carlisle say…?

My stomach flipped and I burst into another flurry of uncontrollable tears.

* * *

Jasper didn't return for the 2 hours which I was alone. Rosalie and Emmett returned from out of nowhere, hunting, I presumed. Edward and Alice trailed in an hour later, Alice noticing my distress. I passed it off as an ache in my ankle and she dosed me up with more painkillers, after a rushed phone call to Carlisle. That made me feel even guiltier, causing unnecessary concern and panic. I felt terrible, like I didn't belong to this family at all, like all I've brought is pain and worry. It was my fault Jacob attacked everyone by the lake. If I wasn't here, they wouldn't have had to deal with all this.

I realised with a pang of pain that I was a burden to this family; I shouldn't be here.

I couldn't help the sob which escaped from my lips. Alice and Edward were by my side in seconds, asking me what was wrong.

"Bella?" Alice said softly, "What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

I couldn't tell them the truth… and if they gave me anymore painkillers I would overdose…

"I was just… just thinking about Charlie," I lied and Alice pulled me into a gentle but firm hug.

"It's OK, Bella," she soothed, "We're here for you."

At that moment, Carlisle rushed into the room, joining me by my side instantly.

"Has something happened?" he asked, his eyes full of panic, darting to each of our faces, "Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Do you need more painkillers?"

I shook my head and sniffed, "No, no," I answered, my voice barely a whisper. Alice turned to Carlisle and muttered something I couldn't hear. He sighed in realisation.

Alice's arms were replaced with Carlisle's as he sat by my side. Alice and Edward disappeared in silence, and then the only noise in the room was my muffled sobs. After I finished, Carlisle kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be alright, Bella," he said softly, "I'll always be here for you; I know what it's like to suffer a terrible loss."

I said nothing as he held me close and rubbed my shoulder in continuous soothing circles. I felt so guilty, but wasn't going to protest.

After a few minutes I sat up and faced him. He smiled at me infinitesimally and I mirrored him. I glanced down at my hands and watched as Carlisle's wrapped around them. I stared at his hands for ages, trying to memorise them perfectly. My eyes trailed along his fingers up to his nails and I suddenly felt his eyes on me.

"Have my hands suddenly become very interesting?" he asked with a smirk.

A smile spread across my face uncontrollably and he sighed with relief.

"That's what I've been waiting to see," he said.

My eyes fell to the floor this time and I jumped in surprise as I heard a crash coming from another room.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to strain around and see. I saw Alice and Edward walking briskly into the room, their faces full of distress. I found myself trembling.

"What's happened?" I persisted, my thoughts flying to Jasper. Had he done something stupid?

"Alice has seen something," Edward said slowly, "She was rearranging some flowers in a vase when…" he looked at Carlisle warily, "When she saw Jacob's mate."

I felt Carlisle tense beside me and I tried to control my breathing.

"What else did you see?" I said with a hard voice.

"That was it, Alice just saw…"

"Please, just tell me," I said, knowing he was lying. Edward exchanged a glance with Carlisle and sighed.

"Alice saw Jacob's mate attacking you," he said quietly and all I could do was nod.

"We won't let it happen," Carlisle said suddenly, kneeling down to face me, "I promise, Bella."

I couldn't move.

"How… how long until...?" I stammered.

"A few weeks, 3, 4 maybe," Alice breathed.

I nodded once more and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"You shouldn't have told her Edward!" I could faintly hear a voice scald.

"She has a right to know!"

"And now she's going to be terrified for the next few weeks!"

"I'm sorry…"

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper hovering over me. My heart raced as I saw Jasper's face and the guilt washed over me again.

I slowly sat up, with the assistance of many hands, and sat back up on the sofa. Everyone watched me carefully and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Carlisle sensed this.

"Can we give Bella a bit of space, please?" he asked, a hard edge to his normally calm voice.

Edward and Alice exchanged a glance, then Alice muttered, "We'll go for a run, see if we can find anything."

Once they had disappeared, Carlisle and Jasper stayed by my side. Then, Carlisle suddenly shot up.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot to tell them something, one moment, I'll be right back," his eyes hesitated on mine, and then he quickly ran outside.

Once he was gone, Jasper looked at me intensely.

"Bella," he said slowly.

"Please, don't Jasper, I can't, not after today," I said, suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

He sat by my side on the sofa, to my horror, and leaned in closely to me. He was inches away from me, his face full of mixed emotions.

"I just want to let you know we'll protect you as much as we can," he said, his voice tough and hard, "I wouldn't let this _mate_," he said the word with disgust,_ "_of Jacob's harm you."

"Thank you…" I began, but couldn't speak anymore. Jasper's lips were on mine, pressing violently against me. I tried to struggle, but his grip was unbreakable. I wailed against him but he continued, oblivious to my protest; he was mistaking my actions. He thought I was enjoying myself.

As he kissed me more fiercely, I felt tears pouring down my face as I willed him to stop. My eyes shot around in panic, and it was then that I saw Carlisle's still figure standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and shocked, staring at me.

* * *

_*gasps* Next Time: What will Carlisle say?!_


	13. Chapter 13 Runaway

**Thanks again for all the reviews! If you're kind enough to review this chapter, please include a suggestion for a female name to be used for a vital part during Chapter 15 or 16! It needs to be sensible and sort of... elegant! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen - Runaway**

I watched in despair as Carlisle remained as still as a statue. His eyes remained a mixture of shock and confusion; he was deliberating what to do. I continued to struggle against Jasper who was oblivious to what was happening. I managed to free my hands and began shoving desperately away from him. I watched as Carlisle suddenly appeared beside me and yanked Jasper away from me in one quick movement. I remained still, gasping for breath and still watching Carlisle's face; he was looking at Jasper intensely, and Jasper's eyes were darting back and forth to mine in sudden realisation.

I felt a sudden burst of fury and leaned over to swiftly hit Jasper as hard as I could with my fist.

Big mistake.

I completely forgot his skin was like stone, and I felt a sudden, prickling sensation in my knuckles. There was a sickening crack to accompany the pain.

"Ow!" I whimpered, shaking my hand around in agony.

Before I could do anything else, Carlisle was whisking me away protectively and I saw Jasper's gaze lie on me. His face flooded with more realisation and he ran out the room in a flash, his eyes full of pain. I didn't care at the moment; I only wanted to know what Carlisle was feeling.

"Stay here," he said, placing me down on a chair as he walked off briskly to retrieve his medical equipment. He was back in a flash, his face expressionless.

He gently inspected my hand and I winced involuntarily.

"It's broken," he said after a while, his face full of sorrow. My heart twinged with guilt.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…" I began and his confused face made me trail off.

"Why are you apologising?" he said calmly, beginning to sort out my hand. He moved so quickly and gently that his hands became a blur. His eyes remained on me, though.

I didn't want to say it, "Well… he… he _kissed _me."

"I know," he said quietly, "And I also trust you," he added, smiling slightly, "I noticed you struggling."

My heart flooded with relief.

"But it pains me to think that my own _son_ would betray me in such a way," he said slowly, his voice sounding full of heartbreak. I instinctively reached up with my good hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said, unable to think of anything else.

"Don't be," he said, keeping his gaze on me, "It's not your fault at all."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes and he sighed, "Please don't cry, it breaks my heart."

This made me even more upset and I looked down at my hand, it was already bandaged up. I scanned my body and laughed once.

"Look at me, all wrapped up. I look like a mummy."

He smiled slightly and I knew what was coming.

"And don't you dare say any of this was _your_ fault," I said, "I don't want you to think that."

He didn't say anything as he began packing everything away. I tried to think of something to say.

"Do you know where he's gone?" I asked, "Jasper, I mean."

He winced when I said his name, "No, I don't know."

That was something else to worry about; I had made him run away.

I heard light footsteps and saw Rosalie and Emmett entering the room. Emmett frowned and then chuckled.

"Bella, I don't think I've ever met anyone as clumsy as you," he said, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"This wasn't Bella's fault," Carlisle said quietly, leaving the room to put away his things. He was back in a flash by my side. It baffled me how he was so forgiving. Then again, it wasn't my fault. Not entirely…

"Why, what happened?" Rosalie asked, swirling around and placing herself elegantly into the seat next to me.

"Jasper…" was all I could manage.

"Uh," Emmett groaned, "What's he done now?" He said this with an annoyed tone.

"He… he kissed me," I said in a whisper.

Rosalie gasped quietly and Emmett looked completely shocked. His face then turned serious.

"Well if he thinks he's coming back here after that, he'll have me to deal with," he muttered.

Carlisle remained quiet by my side as Rosalie said, "Yeah, that was completely unthinkable. Does he realise how long Carlisle's been waiting for someone like Bella?" She produced a disgusted sound and Carlisle slowly exhaled.

"We will all deal with Jasper once he decides to return, but at the moment we have other priorities," he said in a hard voice. Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

I yawned suddenly and Carlisle gently touched my hair.

"It looks like you need some sleep," he said, smiling again. It warmed my heart to see him appearing to be happy.

"Yeah," I said, "If you don't mind," I smiled.

"Why would I?" he said, quickly fetching me a blanket. Before I knew it I was led out on the sofa, slowly feeling my eyelids droop…

* * *

I wasn't quite asleep but was too tired to open my eyes. There was a hushed conversation going on in the room around me.

"What did she look like, Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly. His voice was near, I guessed he was still by my side.

There was a long pause and Alice said, "She had wild red hair…" she stopped, "And was wearing animal fur…"

"Anything else?" Carlisle persisted and I assumed Alice shook her head, "Alright, we'll have to look out for this female," he said in an authorising voice, "I won't let anyone touch Bella. Not again."

It disturbed me how pained his voice was, but then unconsciousness overtook me and I fell into a nightmare.

At first it seemed like a wonderful dream. It was just Carlisle and I, lying down in a lonely field gazing at the sky. Then, as I sat up, I saw Jasper in the distance. His face was full of agony and I watched hopelessly as he stepped closer to a blazing fire which he had lit. I screamed for him to stop, but he just leapt into the flames, burning into pieces in front of our eyes. As we eventually made it to him, all that remained was black ashes and a strange metallic smell in the air.

I woke and bolted upright to see Carlisle's worried face looking at me again. I couldn't help the sobs escaping me. He held me carefully close, minding my injuries.

"Nightmare?" he asked soothingly.

I nodded against his shoulder and watched my tears staining his perfect clothes. I looked at Edward and Alice who were talking quickly together. Once they noticed my gaze, they paused then smiled suspiciously before leaving and walking into the other room. I leaned back from Carlisle and fell against the pillows.

"How's your hand?" he asked, "And your ankle? And arm?"

I couldn't help laughing when he put it like that, "My hand is good… my ankle and arm are fine, thanks for asking."

"When you say good…?" he trailed off, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I mean it's fine," I smiled, "Seriously, it's like I didn't break it."

He looked at the floor for a moment and then glanced at me through his eyelashes. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Are you feeling well enough to…" he paused, thinking.

"What?" I asked curiously, "Well enough to what?"

"Well enough to…" he shrugged, "I don't know, go to a party, maybe?"

He said this so casually but he looked awfully suspicious.

"Why, whose birthday is it?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely, "Yours. A week from today."

I frowned heavily, "_What_? What's the date today?"

"A week before your birthday," he smiled.

"Seriously?" I sat up, "Wow, the time's gone by so fast…" I paused to frown, "Hang on, how do you know when my birthday is?"

He hesitated, "Alice has a… a way of finding out things."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Alice and Edward, well… Alice mostly... they wanted to plan you a birthday party. A surprise one," he frowned.

"Well it's hardly a surprise now," I laughed.

"I wanted to know if you were well enough," he said, rubbing my good arm.

I thought about this for a moment. To be honest, I needed cheering up. On the other hand, all the attention I would receive … I couldn't bear thinking of that. On the other_ other _hand, I've never really hard a proper birthday party… maybe it would be an interesting experience.

"Who will be coming?" I asked.

"It'll just be a family party," he said, smiling temptingly. He had clearly thought about this and wanted to persuade me.

"Alright," I said to Carlisle and his face lit up, "I think I'm OK for a party."

He nodded, "It's about time something happy happened around here, it'll cheer you up," he sighed and turned to stand up, "I'll just tell Alice and Edward. They'll be incredibly happy."

I couldn't help thinking of the one person who wouldn't be happy. I immediately rejected that thought, shoving it to the back of my mind. I couldn't think of him at the moment, it was his fault after all. But why did I feel partly to blame? Had I encouraged him in any way?

Also, when my family were talking about the fiery red haired female, avenging my death… That was certainly something I couldn't forget about.

I was protected, though. I shouldn't be worrying really…

But what if someone I loved got_ hurt_ trying to look after _me_? I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming my family.

Especially Carlisle.

I shivered and ignored my dark thoughts as Carlisle sat back down beside me.

"Everything will be alright, Bella," he said for the hundredth time, predicting my thoughts. He gently placed a kiss on my trembling lips, "I promise."

His touch had completely jumbled my thoughts. I nodded obliviously, "Yes, it will be."

I couldn't help feeling that I was lying to myself. Still, I had Carlisle safe by my side and that was all that mattered at the moment. And maybe next week could even be… _fun_…

* * *

_Next Time: The party and a surprise guest arrives out of the blue..._


	14. Chapter 14 Unexpected Guests

**Thank you all once more for the kind support. I'm grateful for all the reviews, but I have nearly 100 story alerts so something isn't making sense... Subtle hint there! I quickly wanna say thanks to the swiss miss for being so incredibly kind about this story and reviewing loyally. **

**Here's chapter 14 (blimey...) and sorry if it's a bit late. It's a bit longer though, to make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Uninvited Guests**

_One week later_

My eyes flickered open for the fifth time and I glanced over at the clock beside me. 2am.

I sighed and rolled over again, staring at the ceiling. As I shuffled around restlessly, I listened to the quiet noises coming from downstairs. There was plenty of rustling and the occasional thumps; it was like Christmas time, listening out for Santa. I smiled to myself and then frowned, as the memories came flooding back.

The week had dragged on incredibly slowly, with very little happening. Jasper hadn't returned at all, something which had caused me great discomfort. Whenever I began worrying, everyone told me to forget him, saying he didn't deserve to be here. I just couldn't accept that, though.

My injuries had healed remarkably well over the 7 days. I could walk unassisted on my ankle, although Carlisle felt the need to be my side each time I attempted to stand up, and it felt like my arm was much better. I couldn't say the same for my hand though… I still produced the raw pain every time I moved it too jerkily.

My thoughts turned to the glares I had been receiving from Rosalie this week. Carlisle had told me that she had probably realised she was quite close to Jasper, and that she felt I was responsible for his disappearance. I guess I was, really, but I tended to _try _not to dwell on that fact too much. I couldn't believe how she could change her mood so quickly... I thought she liked me...

I noticed, with dismay, that silent tears were falling uncontrollably down my cheeks. I wiped them away furiously, telling myself to look forward to tomorrow. It was a celebration, after all. I couldn't control the sense of dread, though… I just knew _something_ would go wrong…

I turned over onto my side and closed my tired eyes, allowing a final set of tears to trail down my cheeks and settle on my pillow.

* * *

The light surrounded me as I slowly opened my sore eyes and blinked several times. I became gradually aware of the bunch of balloons surrounding me and, as I sat up, I noticed Carlisle sitting peacefully on a chair beside me. When I locked eyes with him, he smiled beautifully, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. I felt myself melt.

"Happy birthday," he said softly, drifting over to my side. He leaned in slowly towards me and placed his wonderful lips on mine. I thrilled as he kissed me more then usual, with more passion. To my disappointment, he pulled away too soon and left me gasping.

He produced a balloon in his hand, beaming at me. I frowned as it bobbed on the string.

"Ugh, balloons," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"What's wrong with balloons?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"They're just… bits of... air forced into bits of… plastic," I said, laughing at my lame answer. Carlisle joined me, although his laughter sounded more like a beautiful symphony.

He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

"Now are you _sure_ about this?" he asked, "Alice is waiting downstairs."

I groaned playfully, "I think I can handle her."

He grinned, "There are more balloons downstairs, though."

I closed my eyes in mock despair and felt his lips on mine once again. As he pulled away, I caught my breath in a loud gasp and he chuckled.

"I'll wait outside while you get ready," he said, unwillingly leaving me alone. I smiled after him.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Alice reminded me of a hyperactive 5 year old; she was bouncing up and down frantically with a gigantic smile across her beautiful face. I couldn't help smiling back.

Carlisle held my hand as we sat down on the sofa. All around me were balloons and banners and decorations and… food, to my surprise. I grinned.

"Don't you think that's a little too much food all for me?" I said, gesturing towards the extensive buffet. Alice just winked.

"Well, it's going to be a long day."

Before I could reply, Alice dumped a large box in front of me. It was wrapped in pink shiny paper and neatly sealed with a purple bow.

"Open it! Open it!" she squealed, before Carlisle quickly intervened.

"I think you should have something to eat first," he said, smiling at me. I nodded. When I blinked, Edward appeared, placing a tray of breakfast in front of me. I stared at the food in astonishment.

"This family… _amazes_ me," I said and was surrounded by wonderful laughter.

I began to tuck in, but became distracted by a moving figure in the corner of my eye.

"Alice," I said slowly, "Are you going to keep still sometime today?"

She shook her head, "Not until you open your present!!"

I groaned and placed the tray aside. Alice squealed as I tore at the bow. The paper peeled away and in front of me lay a white cardboard box. After an encouraging glance from Carlisle, I opened the box, only to be confronted by a bundle of scrunched newspaper.

"Keep looking," Alice grinned.

I did so and found my hands wrapping around a small piece of metal. I picked it up and noticed it was a car key.

"Follow me!" she squealed and began tugging me outside. I looked helplessly at Carlisle who was just smirking. As we stepped outside, I gasped at the wonderfully sleek red car which lay before me. It had a pink bow attached to the top and Alice patted the bonnet, waiting for my reaction.

I was speechless.

"I… It's… I…" I stammered and Alice smiled.

"You're welcome," she laughed.

"Is this f-for _me_?" I whispered.

"Yes," Carlisle's voice answered, "Alice and Edward have always been rather extravagant when it comes to birthday presents."

He grinned at Alice and I wondered what story I was missing.

"But… it must have cost a_ fortune_…" I breathed.

"Luckily, we have a fortune," Alice laughed.

"Thank you..." I whispered, "Thank you so much!"

Alice pulled me into a tight tug and I gasped. She pulled away eventually, suddenly bouncing off, "See you later for the dancing!"

Before I could protest, she was gone. Carlisle crept behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have got this just for me," I said guiltily.

"Why not?" he protested, "You're part of the family now. Which reminds me…"

He quickly turned to face me and produced a small, shiny box. My heart leapt into a race as his face turned deadly serious. I could hear his unsteady breathing.

"Bella," he said in a gentle voice, "I know I only met you a short time ago, but it feels like I've known you all my life," he paused, keeping his golden eyes on mine, "You mean _so _much to me and I don't think you know it," he sighed and I looked at the floor.

"I've been waiting nearly 200 years for someone who makes me feel the way I do about you," he said quietly and my eyes flickered to his. He continued, "I want to be with you for the rest of my existence."

I winced and he waited for me to say something.

"I can't though, can I?" I said slowly, "I'm gonna die one day, and… and leave you."

I noticed the pain in his eyes as I said this, but waited for him to speak.

"Maybe... I wouldn't have to..." I said eventually, the silence scaring me. His eyes moved to mine.

"Bella…" he said slowly, his voice pained, "I don't want to have to think about this, especially on such a special day…"

"But it's important," I breathed, "I never want to leave you…"

"Bella, thinking about this… it causes me great pain. I only want to think about now. And besides... I don't think I could." His voice was rough and quiet.

I winced.

We remained silent and I eventually groaned.

"I'm guessing I've completely ruined the moment, typical me."

He smiled and my troubles immediately disappeared.

"Should I continue with what I was trying to say?" he said, smirking lightly. I nodded.

He took a deep breath, "I was _trying_ to ask you to be my wife."

Everything around me turned slightly blurry. I began swaying on the spot and Carlisle stepped by my side to hold my arm.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

"I... I don't deserve you," I whispered and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," a grin broke onto his face, "I love you with every part of my existence… please don't think you're unworthy."

I smiled, unable to be unhappy, "In that case, of course I will."

We stared at each other for a moment and then embraced. His lips moulded around mine and I ran my fingers through his soft hair. His hands remained on the small of my back, holding me close to him. He continued kissing me for a time I couldn't measure and gradually pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. His intoxicatingly sweet breath fanned my face and I smiled, amazed at how all this was happening to me.

"Shall we go inside now?" he said, his voice full of happiness.

"OK," I smiled, "Fiancé."

He grinned and clutched my hand tightly as we stepped into the house.

* * *

The rest of the day happened in a blur of food, happiness and embarrasingly bad dancing. I was surprised I had managed to stay standing while Carlisle had gracefully swept me away.

Everyone was pleased about our engagement. Well, nearly everyone. As usual, Rosalie was being a right… ugh, words escaped me. Why couldn't she just be happy for us? It was what everyone wanted. Well, nearly everyone.

I stood outside with Carlisle once more and smiled as the ring lay proudly on my finger. I brought it up to my face several times so that I could see it gleam in the moonlight.

"You like it, then?" he asked, his arms tight around me.

"I love it," I said happily, "As I love you."

He kissed me once more and we both sighed, looking up at the moon. It cast a wonderful light on Carlisle and his skin glimmered once more. He placed his hand on my shoulder and we stood in silence for a few minutes, the sound of our calm breathing surrounding us. It was when Carlisle suddenly stiffened that the atmosphere was ruined.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart racing frantically. My thoughts immediately turned to the fiery redhead.

He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I smell… human blood," he said slowly. His head turned towards the house and he grabbed my hand, pulling me cautiously inside. We walked in through a door and in another doorway opposite us was a sight which would stay with me forever.

My eyes focused on what I was seeing and I couldn't control the terror mixed with confusion which consumed me.

For standing in the doorway was Jasper. His expression was pained, and in his arms he was holding a broken woman covered in bruises and wounds. She was so damaged that I couldn't even make out the features of her face.

"Please… help her," Jasper gasped, as the woman's blood slowly dripped downwards, forming a pool of red on the shiny floorboards.

* * *

_Next time: Jasper explains. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15 Violet

**Sorry if this chapter's taken a while: I've been revising and working on a new Twilight fansite *winks* You'll have to look on my profile for the link.... visit if you wish. It still needs work but y'know... nothing's perfect.**

**Sorry... rambling. Back to the story: here you go! There are about 8-10 chapters left. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Violet**

I stood completely still, my joints locked with horror. Everyone around me was moving in a blur, but all I could see was dots of white and red. The white being my family's skin, and the red being… blood.

Carlisle had looked at me with worried eyes for a brief moment, but had then rushed off before I could say anything. He was at Jasper's side, with the woman on the floor, lying helplessly limp and still. I watched as Carlisle began looking over her - his body was rigid; it was clear he was _very _uncomfortable.

I managed to unlock my joints and stagger slowly to his side. I knelt down and took a closer look at the woman; Carlisle had wiped away most of the blood and I could now see her face more clearly. She was beautiful; her features were completely in proportion and her eyes, although rolling around with panic, were a warm brown. Just like mine.

My eyes moved to Jasper's then, and I saw him gazing at her longingly. His face was full of agony and the way he was watching her was oddly familiar…

Carlisle spoke suddenly, knocking me out of my trance.

"Jasper, I don't think I can save her," he said in a rushed voice. I watched Jasper's reaction; it was of complete heartbreak, "Her injuries are too extensive and her body can't recover. I'm sorry."

"Please, Carlisle," he whispered.

I watched as Edward, Emmett, and Alice sat beside me. Alice looked at me cautiously and her eyes quickly flickered to Carlisle's.

"Bella, maybe you should leave, this isn't going to be pretty," she said hurriedly, touching my arm gently.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, "What's happening?"

"She's dying, Jasper," Carlisle continued in a sombre tone, "There's nothing I can do."

I dragged my eyes to Jasper who still had his arms locked protectively over the woman. His face crumpled. He looked at her face for a brief moment, and then his eyes lit up with a sudden hope.

"Could you… change her?" he asked, and I watched Carlisle's face fill with panic. There was a lengthy silence.

"Jasper… I don't think I could… not again..." he said quietly and I watched him shudder slightly.

The woman wailed in pain, the sound piercing my ears.

"Please, Carlisle," Jasper begged, his eyes desperate, "_Please_."

"I'm sorry Jasper…" Carlisle said in a sorrowful voice, "I really couldn't face hurting her."

"But you've changed people before!" Jasper said, angrily now, "Why can't you change her? You'd do the same if it were Bella!"

Carlisle turned completely still and remained silent. Jasper became suddenly alert.

"Listen to her heart Carlisle, it's failing! We've got to act now!" he urged.

Carlisle's troubled face broke my own heart; I couldn't stand it.

"I really _can't_ Jasper…" he whispered, his eyes peeking at me. The look in them made my eyes prickle with the threat of tears.

I was briefly aware of Alice tugging at my arm.

"Please Bella, you won't want to see this," she said quickly. I ignored her.

Jasper sobbed a tearless sound of agony and I watched as he slowly nodded.

"I'll do it myself."

The gasps which flooded the room scared me. I was half aware of what they were talking about, but I wasn't quite sure. All I knew was that it was _deadly_ serious.

Jasper hesitated. He didn't remove his eyes from the woman; he just took a deep breath and finally glanced at Carlisle.

"Restrain yourself," Carlisle said in a voice, barely a whisper.

Jasper nodded slightly, whispering to himself.

"I've got to do this..." he said quietly, "I can't let her die..."

"If you believe it's right, then do so," Carlisle said, "I won't stop you doing what you wish."

Jasper nodded stiffly, then leant in towards the woman's neck. He breathed something into her ear and remained still. I watched him take a deep breath and he then sunk his razor sharp teeth into the woman's neck, in a sharp movement. I couldn't control the gasp which escaped my lips.

I didn't know what to expect, but when the woman's back arched and she began immediately writhing around in agony, I knew that it was bad.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, "Is that… m-meant to happen?"

He slowly turned to face me. His face was grave; this clearly brought back raw memories for him.

"Yes," he breathed, "She's becoming like us."

I watched as Jasper tried to steady her and began stroking her blood encrusted hair.

"It'll be over soon," he soothed, "Soon," he repeated.

All around me were puzzled, disturbed faces. They were clearly all remembering their experiences of the venom spreading through their bodies. I couldn't take my eyes off the woman, though, her hands were clamped together by her sides and her body was contorted into all kinds of unnatural shapes. It reminded me of the way a spider curls up once its life ends.

I wondered if I'd have to face this one day...

It was going to be a tough night, and the minutes ticked by slowly…

* * *

A few long hours later and she was still shrieking in pain. I hadn't become immune to the awful sound; it seemed to become worse. Jasper remained in the same position as before; clutching her like his most prized possession. It was Alice who asked the question burning on my lips.

"Who is she, Jasper?"

Jasper glanced up slightly, thinking of what to say. His mouth opened and closed several times, and he finally spoke, his voice hoarse and broken.

"Her name's Violet." When he said her name, his eyes lit up, "I met her during my time away."

When no one spoke, he continued.

"I ran over to the other side of the country, disgusted and thinking to myself. I stopped off in a small town and... then I saw her. It was like... like there was nobody else around us... She was so beautiful... she completely dazzled me.

I never thought she'd be attracted to me; a worthless monster, but when she began talking to me, expressing her concern, it was like I'd been sent my own personal angel... She made me forget all my troubles…" he smiled briefly and paused, remembering, "She made me laugh and made me feel like I had a reason for existing."

He smiled again, looking at me now, "I fell in love with her," he admitted quietly. I smiled, happy for him. It was clear now how he felt the need to save her at any cost. A wail of pain from her made my smile disappear.

"Hang on, you were in love with Bella a minute ago," Emmett said, his booming voice extremely loud. I winced, "Now you love this Violet, make your mind up!" I glanced at him, full of disapproval.

"Emmett, this is hardly the time," I sighed, "Can't you see how much she means to him?"

Emmett shrugged, "I dunno. All I'm saying is that he's loved more people than I've hunted bears!"

"And what's wrong with that?" I retorted, "There's nothing wrong with falling in love."

I quickly glanced at Carlisle and he addressed me with a beaming smile. He still had the worry in his eyes though, and he kept checking on his patient. Emmett grinned at Rosalie, who was sat on the sofa as far away from everyone as possible. I frowned at her and she looked on innocently.

"Why aren't you over here?" I asked, gesturing towards Violet.

"I don't want the blood staining my clothes," she said with disgust.

I couldn't help laughing at the irony of her statement.

Carlisle's voice broke through my laughter.

"I think the transformation's nearly over," he said, clearly saturated with relief. Jasper's face temporarily lit up.

"I've put her through so much pain…" he said, tortured by his actions.

"You saved her life," I countered.

He remained silent and Alice spoke up, "How did all this happen, anyway?"

Jasper looked at the floor, clearly disturbed, "We were together, just talking, and she... she was hit by a car." He paused, "I… killed the driver… I'm sorry… I couldn't control my rage."

He looked at Carlisle, who said nothing.

"I carried her body hundreds of miles to get her medical attention; I knew Carlisle would help, despite what I've done..." he glanced up at Carlisle and then at me, "I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

"I know," I replied, smiling, "You're forgiven."

The room remained silent apart from the occasional whimper from Violet. I was strangely eager to get to know her.

"Do you think it would be wise to have Bella around when this is over?" Edward asked suddenly, "She'll be a newborn with an uncontrollable thirst…"

Carlisle glanced at me as my eyes widened, "Yes, we'll have to protect her." His eyes lingered on me and I wondered what he was thinking. His head darted towards Violet and he listened intently.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"Her heart's stopping," he replied quietly.

Everyone sat silently, waiting for her heart to beat its last. It frustrated me not being able to hear it, but when everyone became tense, I guessed it had ground to a halt.

I could see her properly now; her skin as beautifully pale and clear, and her auburn hair lay perfectly around her face down to her shoulders with a fringe covering her forehead. (Alice had insisted on cleaning her hair while she was transforming.) She was also wonderfully slim and looked fairly tall. She was perfect, like everyone else in the room. Besides me.

Jasper began to slowly unravel his arms and began speaking to her. Her eyes were clamped shut and I was afraid of what I would see when she finally opened them.

"Violet?" Jasper said slowly, "Violet, it's me, Jasper. Can you open your eyes?"

She remained perfectly still, but suddenly shuddered and stood upright in the blink of an eye. Carlisle leapt in front of me protectively, his hands outstretched. Everyone echoed his movement, forming a semi circle in front of me. Violet slowly began opening her eyes and they were a shockingly bright red. I gasped, and her gaze suddenly landed in my direction. I couldn't breathe as she crouched down in a feline-like movement, ready to pounce.

* * *

_So, there's Chapter 15._

_I just need to say, I'm sorry if this story sounds kind of unrealistic... there are so many dramatic things happening to Bella. The thing is, I just wanted to emphasise how dangerous it is to love a vampire (hence the story title) and also, stories without drama aren't fun! So there you go!_

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16 Change

**Here is Chapter 16, hope you like it. After this there will be 6/7 more chapters, and I can't wait to post Chapter 19... I've already typed it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - Change**

To my surprise, Violet straightened up immediately, shaking her head and looking at me with her bright red eyes. I detected a hint of apology in them, despite the shivers they sent down my spine. I felt Carlisle relax in front of me.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," she said in a beautiful voice, "I... I couldn't control myself."

Everyone around me, including myself, seemed completely confused. How did she stop herself? She must be uncontrollably thirsty, and warm, inviting blood ran through my veins. Jasper turned to look at her. She slowly turned to face him, her face lighting up.

"Jasper?" she whispered with eyes full of wonder. Jasper smiled ecstatically back.

"It's me," he breathed.

Her face broke out into a smile and she then shuddered, clutching her throat.

"It hurts," she moaned and Jasper nodded.

"I know," he frowned, "How did you restrain yourself? The thirst must be uncontrollable!"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I realised how important..." she gestured towards me and I smiled, "Bella."

"How important Bella is," she finished, smiling at me.

Jasper shook his head in awe, "Incredible. Shall I take you hunting?"

She looked scared for a brief moment, then smiled, "Sure. If it stops this ache..."

After a short pause, Carlisle spoke, "Maybe everyone could accompany you?" he glanced at me, "I need some time alone with Bella…"

There were nods around the room, and within seconds they had all disappeared. Carlisle and I stood motionless for a few moments, then he turned and faced me.

"Are you… alright?" he asked carefully, "I hope that didn't… scare you too much."

I nodded my head slowly, "I'm… OK. I think. It's happened to me before…"

He placed his head in his hands, "I never wanted you to see something like that…" he trailed off in despair and I realised he was referring to Violet's transformation.

"I'm OK, honestly," I shrugged, "It just made me realise…" I trailed off and looked at his golden eyes, "Made me realise… how much I feel out of place here."

He looked down at the floor and thought, probably about what to say to me. The tension in the room was electric and my heavy breathing was the only sound around us. He eventually looked up at me.

"Bella," he sighed, "Becoming a vampire isn't exactly a… good thing…"

"Why not?" I interrupted, "I don't want to die and… l-leave you," my voice broke and I felt my throat tighten. I hated talking about this, but I couldn't grow older each day knowing one day I'd be without him.

"I couldn't live without you, Bella," he replied quietly, "But I couldn't take your life away for my own needs."

"It wouldn't be just for you, it would be for me as well!" I hated being so selfish, but I had to try and convince him.

He paused and whispered, "You would be in _agony_."

This caught me off guard and I avoid his eyes, "I know. But I would do _anything_ to stay with you, don't you see that?"

My mind flickered back to something Jasper had said before.

"What if I were dying? What would you do then?" I continued pressing my argument towards him and he remained silent. I continued, "I _want_ to be a vampire, Carlisle, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong!"

I felt his hands on my shoulders and his face was inches away from me.

"I would change you if you were dying and had no other choice," he said finally, his eyes scorching mine.

"I'm not going to wait to die!" I protested, "I don't want to be _50 _when you change me!"

His face was incredibly troubled and I tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Alright," he said eventually, "If it's what you want… after the wedding. I'll do it."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously?" I expected a firm negative.

He smiled slightly, "I want you to be happy Bella, and if it's what you want…" he sighed.

I was pleased, but couldn't quite smile back. I felt like I'd forced him, and that he still wouldn't go through with it. As if he could read my thoughts, he whispered, "You have my word."

His lips pressed hardly against mine, and as he pulled away there was an edge to the look in his eyes. I felt extremely guilty for what I'd forced him to do. I glanced away and my gaze landed on a pile of wedding brochures.

"Gosh," I breathed, gathering a pile in my hands, "Where did these come from?"

I paused for a moment and then we both uttered, "Alice" at the same time. He laughed, and placed his hands around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Maybe we should start planning," he whispered into my skin and my heart fluttered. I felt his breath against my hair and my legs turned to jelly. I turned around and he placed me on the sofa, sitting by my side. I grinned and opened the brochure to look at some dresses; my eyes bulged at the four figure prices.

"Carlisle, these are all way to expensive…" I gasped, "I… I…"

He placed his cool finger on my lips, sending trembles through my body. He smiled adorably.

"Bella," he laughed, "We can afford it, remember we have a fortune."

"But I can't expect you to pay for _everything_…" I protested.

"You're very argumentative today," he smirked, "No seriously, we'll pay." He leaned forward to kiss me, and I didn't complain any longer.

* * *

After a few days, Violet and Jasper returned to the house, and it was clear Jasper had been training her. She seemed completely in control of her thirst and was talking to me like we were old friends, as I'd gotten to know her so well. Carlisle theorised that her ability was to restrain herself and I thought to what mine would be when I changed... I shuddered.

"So what attracted you to Jasper?" I asked casually, nibbling on a sandwich Carlisle had made me before he left. He was currently out hunting with Alice, after much persuasion, although I suspected something else was going on… He didn't want to leave me, in fear of Violet attacking, but Jasper managed to persuade him she was in control. I believed them.

She smiled when I said his name, "Probably his good looks…" she grinned, "Although there was something mysterious about him… he is a vampire after all." She paused, looking at me, "How come you're still human, living with all these vampires?"

Her question surprised me, "I don't know…" I replied, "Should I _want_ to become like you?"

She remained silent.

"Are you happy as a vampire?" I continued and she eyed me warily.

"I think so," she pondered, "It's different… but in a good way. Everything's so defined... and clear..."

I remained silent and she sighed.

"It was painful… so painful... but knowing I could be with Jasper for eternity…" she trailed off happily and I half smiled, feeling a pang of jealousy.

I saw her looking at me from the corner of my eye, "How long have you been with Carlisle?"

"I think it's nearly half a year now," I grinned.

"And you love him?"

I paused, "More than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"I can see he cares deeply about you," she continued, "The way he looks at you sometimes… it seems like it's painful for him to be without you."

I frowned, "I don't deserve him, I still don't know what he sees in me."

She leaned in closely to me, "Bella, have confidence in yourself. He clearly adores you, and you feel the same," she smiled, "Be happy."

Her words moved me and I smiled back, "OK."

"Now," she rubbed her hands together, "We have a wedding to plan."

"Oh no… not you too!" I exclaimed, "You're becoming like Alice! It's infectious!" I joked.

She nudged me gently, "Ssh Bella, now, which dress do you want?"

It was at that moment that Alice and Carlisle walked in.

Carlisle joined me by my side and Alice stood still in the doorway, her face full of what looked like anger. Her gaze was fixed on Violet, who had the wedding brochure on her lap.

"Violet…" Alice said calmly, "I thought we agreed that_ I_ was picking the dress with Bella…"

Her teeth ground together and I winced at the harsh sound of her voice.

"It can't hurt to help out, can it?" Violet's reply came, "And besides, you can't hog Bella _all _the time."

Alice's hands balled into fists and it looked unbelievably odd, such a small person becoming so angry. She breathed slowly and hissed as she left the room.

I couldn't stop the laughter escaping my lips. As soon as Violet glanced at me, I kept quiet and looked at Carlisle, who was grinning. He rested his face against my cheek and kissed me.

"How are you?" he whispered into my ear. My thoughts turned frantic.

"I'm… g-good thank y-you," I managed, my voice sounding embarrassingly jerky. He grinned wonderfully.

"Anyway," Violet continued, "I think you'd look nice in light blue…"

"She doesn't _like_ light blue," I heard Alice call from the other room, her voice full of acid, "Try light purple or something."

Violet grinned, "Yeah, violet's a perfect colour, isn't it _Alice_?"

* * *

"So is 2 weeks from today alright for the date?" Violet asked, a pen in her hand. I worriedly looked at Carlisle. 2 weeks left as a human…

"Is it?" I asked him, waiting for his reply.

He smiled slightly, "I think so."

"2 weeks it is, then," I said enthusiastically, although the fear was building up. Maybe I wasn't ready…

No, I _was._ I had to be with Carlisle forever. It was too… risky staying human. Especially with the fiery female on the loose… That reminded me.

"But… that… the… Jacob's mate…" I trailed off.

"We'll get married before then," Carlisle said, rubbing my shoulder, "And anyway, you have _nothing _to worry about," he glanced at Violet, "Besides, we have another person on our side to..." he paused reluctantly, "Fight her now."

Jasper had informed her of what was happening and she smiled at the challenge. I glanced at Carlisle and I could see he felt pain at destroying life, despite the female's intentions. Sometimes, Carlisle was too compassionate for his own good.

I shivered slightly and Violet suddenly spoke.

"Why don't you change before the female arrives?" she suggested and everyone looked at me. I shook my head and avoided their gaze.

"That... that would be t-too soon," I said, knowing I was making things more complicated. I kept changing my mind, fearing it one minute and longing for it the next. I watched Carlisle nod.

"It's up to you," he said, and I could see the hidden pain in his eyes. I felt incredibly bad once more.

"Alright," Violet said slowly, "Carlisle's right, it's your decision."

There was a lengthy silence and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't… I need time to prepare…"

Carlisle held me tighter, "That's fine." He was clearly relieved there would be more time to wait.

I sat still, thinking of the long and tense weeks ahead.

* * *

**So there you go. Alice/Violet catfight! Yay!**

**Hope you liked it, there are still lots of things to happen so please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Night Before

**Thank you so much for the continuous support, but I want to give big thanks the people who leave long, helpful reviews! This chapter is fairly uneventful, but the BIG action is in the next 3 chapters, I'm very excited about posting them!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Night Before**

_13 days later_

Tomorrow, I was going to be Mrs Cullen.

Tomorrow, I was marrying the love of my life, Carlisle.

But why did I feel sick with nerves?

My stomach twisted once more and I nearly heaved as Alice placed a plate of food in front of me. I shook my head guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I said queasily, "I don't think I could handle any food at the moment."

She smiled slightly and hastily removed the sandwiches. I clutched my stomach, trying desperately to comfort myself, when Carlisle spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, holding me close to him. I sighed.

"A bit nervous…" I whispered, "But that's normal before your wedding day, isn't it?"

He smiled slightly, realising there was more to be worried about than just getting married. I huddled up more closely to him on the sofa, glad that Alice had agreed to a quiet night. She had wanted a party, but Carlisle had managed to discourage her, much to my relief. I honestly thought if there was any kind of celebration at the moment, I would collapse.

The fear was controlling my thoughts at the moment; I kept thinking of the process to become a vampire. I knew I was being selfish, considering I was the person who'd requested for it to happen, but now that it was coming so close… I was truly beginning to dread it.

Seeing Violet a few weeks ago writhing in pain… that was alright, it didn't bother me too much. The fact that I could easily die, well that was _nothing_. What I was terrified about most, was the thought of putting Carlisle through changing me.

Over the past few days he had remained quiet, and I had felt incredibly guilty for making him do this. Every time I locked eye contact with him, he had smiled infinitesimally, and his eyes seemed a million miles away as if he were deep in thought. Several times, I'd just excused myself away from everyone and cried a little.

On top of this, the female who was avenging my death, whose name Alice had discovered was Victoria, was approaching closely. I was mildly worried about her, too - if anybody was injured because of me… I shuddered at the thought and Carlisle tightened his grip on me.

"It'll all be alright," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my body, "Everything will be wonderful in a week's time."

His voice didn't convince me; it seemed like he was trying to reassure himself. I sighed, willing my watery eyes not to cry as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming again; everything was slightly distant and blurry. I was standing alone in a forest once more, producing worrying memories of a dream I'd once had about Jacob in the past…

Everything was misty and in the distance I could see fiery red hair; it was Victoria.

She was slowly approaching me, moving like a cat; fast and jerkily. As she approached, I could see her eyes were full of hatred and want for my death. I was briefly aware of Carlisle behind me; his cool breath was tingling on my neck.

As Victoria stood directly in front of me, I suddenly felt Carlisle's arms around my shoulders. I gasped as his mouth moved to my neck, and the stinging feeling of his teeth sinking into my skin sent a terrified scream echoing through the trees…

* * *

I bolted upright, my forehead covered in cold sweat and my breathing erratic. I was alone in the room, the window providing a slight breeze on my face. The door to my right suddenly opened and I jumped backwards, still traumatised from my nightmare.

Light flooded the room and illuminated Carlisle's glorious face as he sat down beside me, his face full of concern. It seemed his face always had this expression since he met me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, sitting beside me, rubbing my shoulders. I tried to block out the image of what he had done in the dream.

"Just a nightmare," I breathed, "I'm OK. I'm OK."

I reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and sipped at it shakily. The water trembled as my hands shook and I heard Carlisle sigh.

"I wish you didn't have to go through all this," he said sombrely, "It hurts me to see you upset."

He was so selfless, so perfect… I felt incredibly guilty again for making him do such a thing…

I forgot all my thoughts as I remembered what was happening tomorrow. A slight smile spread across my face and I asked Carlisle for the time.

"It is 2am," he answered, "We'll be husband and wife in 8 hours."

I couldn't control the euphoria which flooded me.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do," I answered, frowning at his question, "What about you?"

He chuckled, a sound I hadn't heard in a long time, "Of course, Bella, you're the love of my life."

Happiness bubbled inside me as he spoke. I closed my eyes and we remained silent for a long time. I felt his hands gently cup my face and I found my head resting on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "I thought you were asleep."

I smiled slightly, "I'm too excited to sleep."

He laughed, "These few hours seem to be passing by _incredibly_ slowly…" he led down beside me so that our faces were inches apart, "But spending the time with you… it doesn't matter how long it seems..." he smiled, showing me his gleaming teeth, "I'm savouring every second."

His sweet breath fanned my face and my heart stuttered. I wondered how many more beats it had left.

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked suddenly, the fear enveloping me, "I don't want to sleep here alone."

His face looked incredibly troubled as he replied, "Of course, anything for you, Bella."

I took one last look at his angelic face and felt his lips on my forehead as I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreams plaguing me all the time.

* * *

I woke eventually and, to my surprise and fear, Carlisle wasn't beside me; Alice was, however.

"Bella! You're awake!" she clapped happily, "She's awake!" she shouted, and I winced.

"Where's Carlisle?" I sat up in alarm, "He hasn't changed his mind, has he?"

Alice laughed beautifully and my fear disappeared, "Of course not, we just wanted to stick with the tradition of the bride not seeing the groom before the wedding," she grimaced slightly, "It was tough getting him away from you though…"

I laughed as an image of Alice pulling Carlisle away from me filled my mind.

"Come on!" she said, pulling me out of bed, "You've got to get ready!"

Violet and Rosalie floated into the room with several boxes and a mirror. I winced at my reflection; compared to the three vampires in the room with me, I looked disgusting.

I groaned, stretching out my arms, "Do as you wish," I sighed, "I guess there's no point in protesting."

Alice smiled, "You know me well."

* * *

When they were eventually finished, I was surprised by how different I looked. I was uncharacteristically wearing make up, and Violet had curled my hair magnificently. I had to admit, the dress did suit me quite well; it clung to my body and was a wonderful light purple. Alice, Violet and Rosalie stood a few feet away from me, dressed up themselves and admiring me like something in a shop window.

"Wow," Violet breathed.

"You look _beautiful_," Alice smiled.

I brushed down my dress in the mirror and sighed, "Thank you for doing this," I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Oh no! Rosalie! Grab the tissues!" Alice said quickly, and before I could blink she was dabbing at my eyes. I laughed and sniffed, scared to smudge the wonderful make up I was wearing.

"Wait until Carlisle sees you…" Rosalie grinned.

"Can I see him?" I asked, desperate to be in his presence.

"No!" Alice replied, adjusting a few bows on my dress, "He's at the church, anyway."

Somehow, Jasper had arranged for a 'friend' of his to read the vows and marry Carlisle and I. I didn't even want to think about what had happened in order to sort everything out, I just wanted to officially be Mrs Cullen.

I sighed shakily, "Are we ready?"

Alice grinned, "Yes, let's get to the church."

I took one last nervous look at myself, secretly wondering if this was all real, when I suddenly felt them pulling me along. The nerves were beginning to attack me, but I ignored them, as I realised I was marrying the one person I cared about the most, Carlisle. I smiled with pure happiness, no worries boiling away for the first time in weeks.

I stepped into the limousine, something else which my family had _somehow _managed to arrange, and heard as the engine started, taking me to my destiny.

* * *

_Next Time: The wedding and Victoria arrives after the celebrations..._


	18. Chapter 18 The Wedding

**So here is Chapter 18 - it's a quick update cause I won't be able to update as much over the next few weeks. Anyway, please review, they're appreciated greatly! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – The Wedding**

As the car travelled along the bumpy road, I felt my heart racing uncontrollably as my nerves overpowered me. Alice, Violet and Rosalie seemed completely oblivious to my near-hyperventilation, even though I knew they could hear every noise my shaking body made.

My thoughts whirled around in the usual circle; marrying Carlisle, becoming a vampire, facing Victoria. I just longed for it all to be over.

I glanced out of the darkened windows, noticing the thick coverage of clouds suffocating the sky. Was this another omen?

The cars on the road passed by in a blur and I noticed how a grand building suddenly came into view; the church. It was time.

My breathing turned frantic as Alice turned toward me excitedly.

"Are you ready?" she asked, already opening the door. I exhaled shakily and nodded.

"I t-think so."

I smoothed down my dress as Violet helped me out of the limousine. I could see Edward, Emmett and Jasper in the distance, dressed in smooth black suits and my heart hammered erratically. If they looked this wonderful, how would Carlisle look?

I swayed slightly on the spot and Alice steadied me.

"At least wait until after the ceremony to faint!" she tutted, and I felt my face flush from the pressure. I truly believed I was going to collapse once I saw Carlisle.

I was vaguely aware of myself being pulled to the doors of the church. I felt some cold hands on my face, brushing away my hair and I watched as Edward grinned at Alice. Jasper kissed Violet on the cheek before disappearing off into the church. Emmett winked at Rosalie and followed after Jasper. This left Edward with Alice, Violet and Rosalie – my three bridesmaids – standing around me. They looked so much more beautiful than me, surely it wasn't right having the bride upstaged at her own wedding...

Edward stood in front of me, "You look wonderful, Bella," he smiled.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly, glancing at the floor with flaming cheeks.

"Are we good to go?" he asked, and I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I gasped, "Yes, I think so."

Edward smiled and disappeared into the church when seconds later, I heard the organ echoing inside. The noise flooded my ears and I exhaled shakily; this really was it.

I shared a quick glance with the three and they all smiled at me encouragingly. Violet and Rosalie stood behind Alice and I, and she clutched my arm, standing by my side.

"Let's go," she said excitedly, and as we walked forward, everything turned to a blur.

I was exceptionally grateful that we hadn't invited any guests; that would have been _mortifying_. Instead of a packed church, a few figures stood at the front, and I could see the brief outline of Carlisle's glorious face, causing me to nearly collapse forward onto the floor.

As we approached closer and closer, his unbelievable beauty overwhelmed me. His wonderful pale skin contrasted magnificently with the sleek black suit he was wearing, illuminating its clearness and perfection even more than usual. On his face he wore a beautiful smile, allowing his teeth to gleam and his eyes to shimmer. Everything about him was perfect, and yet he was staring at _me_ with awe and wonder. I stood by his side and he gripped my hand tightly, gazing into my eyes. He breathed and shook his head in what I thought was disbelief.

"There are no words to describe how… _amazing_ you look," he said quietly, "Beautiful doesn't even _begin_ to cover it…"

I glanced at the floor, my cheeks flaring once again. I peeked up at him and he was grinning happily, causing his eyes to truly sparkle. I wondered why I wasn't face down on the floor.

I turned to the vicar, a middle aged man whose face was etched with a quiet fear. I didn't blame him; being persuaded by Jasper must have been terribly intimidating and if he knew he was surrounded by vampires… I shook for him.

I could feel Carlisle's gaze on me and I turned uncontrollably towards him, to be greeted once again by a dazzling smile. As I scanned his angelic body, I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to run my fingers through his shining hair and loosen his perfect tie…

"Shall we begin?" the vicar asked, and I nodded rigidly without taking my eyes off Carlisle. He wound his fingers around mine and we stood side by side, listening to the vicar say our vows.

* * *

The wedding passed in a blur; I was too distracted by Carlisle's wonderful beauty. All through the service he kept his eyes on me, and I couldn't stop looking at him either. It was when the vicar coughed impatiently that I focused. I could see Edward standing beside Carlisle with two rings in his hand. The vicar took them from him, wincing slightly at the coldness of Edward's hand, and Edward sat back down, smiling encouragingly.

Everything seemed so surreal, yet I couldn't ignore Carlisle's cool hands placing a beautiful ring on my trembling finger.

"Repeat after me," the vicar began, but I completely ignored his voice; only Carlisle's mattered.

"I, Carlisle Cullen, take you, Isabella," I winced and he grinned, "_Bella _Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," he paused – we had decided to remove the in sickness and in health part; it didn't seem appropriate, "to love and to cherish; for as long as we both shall live."

I felt my throat tighten and I willed myself not to cry; I couldn't spoil such a special moment. I didn't even know how I was going to manage to speak.

The vicar handed me the ring and I swallowed nervously. With shaking hands, I placed it carefully on Carlisle's finger and took a deep breath.

"I, B-Bella Marie Swan, take you, Carlisle Cullen," I couldn't control the smile spreading across my face, "to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish; for as long as we both shall l-live."

We both smiled blissfully, and as my emotions overtook me, the vicar concluded the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he looked nervously at Carlisle, "You may now kiss the bride."

I felt happiness overwhelm me as Carlisle lifted me off the ground and gently kissed me with what felt like relief and joy. He placed me back on the floor and I hugged him closely, tears flowing down my cheeks. He heard my sniffling and pulled me to face him, softly rubbing away my tears. I laughed quietly, and we turned to face our family who were all on their feet, clapping and smiling along with us. This all seemed so perfect – I couldn't believe everything was going right for once.

Confetti flew in our faces as we headed outside. I grinned, removing the pieces which had stuck to my face.

I took one more look at Carlisle as we stepped into the car together, and he held me close as we headed back home; we were going to have the after-party at the house and for once that thought didn't scare me. I was with who I wanted to be, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hours later, the multi coloured lights flashed off Carlisle's face as we sat beside each other on the sofa while the music blared. His hand was around my shoulder protectively and we had both changed out of our wedding costumes – they looked great, but were _very_ uncomfortable.

Everyone was dancing together looking like professionals; they elegantly twisted and span, and I felt another knock to my self esteem. Still, I'd be a vampire soon and I'd be able to move like them…

I rested my head on Carlisle's chest. He reacted to my movements.

"Are you tired?" he asked, twirling a strand of my hair.

"No, not yet," I replied, peeking up at him, "I'm very happy, though."

"Me too. Do you know why?" he asked, causing me to sit up and gaze at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because today…" he kissed my cheek, "I married someone very special, and I love her with all of my existence."

I smiled, "I wonder who that could be."

I placed my head back on his chest and I felt him sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked into his shirt.

"I don't want this day to end," he breathed.

"It doesn't have to," I replied, and immediately felt my cheeks flush. I turned up to face him.

"Oh gosh! P-please just… pretend I didn't say that!" I groaned and placed my head in my hands. To my surprise, I heard him chuckle.

"If only you weren't so… fragile," he exhaled heavily. Shook flowed through me; he would actually…_ consider_ it?

He placed his cool hands on my radiated cheeks, and the heat slowly disappeared from them. While doing this, he stared at me intensely.

I looked away after a while, my embarrassment fading slightly. I couldn't control my thoughts, though. When I was a vampire, would he…

I was interrupted by Alice, "Aren't you two ever going to dance together?"

Carlisle looked at me hopefully and I groaned, "Alice, Ireally _can't_ dance."

"Oh _Bella_," Alice moaned, "Go on! It's your wedding day!"

I sighed and stood up, Carlisle's hand tightly in mine.

"I apologise in advance if I cause any kind of injuries…" I mumbled as his hand wound around my waist. He smirked and I felt tingles shoot through my body. I placed my own hands around his neck.

A slow song began playing (**A/N: I imagined this song being either 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron & Wine, or 'Run' by Leona Lewis. Feel free to suggest something.) **and, to my complete horror, everyone was stood still, watching us dance. I hung my head in embarrassment and heard Carlisle laugh.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispered in my ear, "You look _beautiful_."

We continued swaying slightly and I closed my eyes, leaning on his shoulder. He was right: I didn't want this day to end either.

We had managed to maintain a steady rhythm, to my surprise, and the minutes flew by speedily. It was only when I heard a loud clatter from behind me that my eyes flew open.

Alice was stood still, her eyes full of panic. On the floor was a pile of smashed CDs she had been carrying to the stereo and dropped.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked cautiously, his hand still clutching mine, "Alice, what is it? What have you seen?"

She only said one word.

"Victoria."

I knew this was coming, yet I couldn't control the horror which passed through me. I felt Carlisle's grip tighten on me as I tried to manage breathing normally.

"Where is she?" he asked calmly.

Alice looked extremely troubled now, "O-outside."

My head snapped around and I felt an overwhelming surge of fear for my family, for stood in the doorway was Victoria, her blazing red hair blowing furiously with the night breeze.

Her eyes were fixed on me, full of anger and she was posed, ready to pounce. I turned to Carlisle who was stood in front of me, along with everyone else. I felt an enormous sense of déjà vu. I'd been here before, and this was the reason why Victoria was stood in front of us. She wanted me dead because of the death of her mate, Jacob.

I didn't feel any fear towards my own death; I didn't care too much about that. The thing that truly disturbed me was the fact that Carlisle was stood inches away from one of the few things that could end his life: another vampire.

I felt tears pour down my cheeks as Victoria sprang into the air, heading towards the people I loved.

* * *

_*gasps* Thanks for reading, please review now! Nice, long reviews make me very happy... *winks*_


	19. Chapter 19 Victoria

***Squee* I'm SO excited about posting this, it's THE chapter. I'm not gonna say anything else: READ!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nineteen – Victoria**

Before I could even blink, Victoria somehow had me in her vice grip, and everyone was crouched around low, carefully staying still so that they didn't trigger a reaction from her which could end my life. The fear on Carlisle's face was deeply upsetting, and it was all I could focus on. It didn't matter that her grip was tightening on me, I just longed to be in Carlisle's arms.

"_Please_ Victoria," Carlisle pleaded with a shaky voice, "You don't have to harm Bella… please, there doesn't have to be any death."

He winced at the word, and I gasped as Victoria pushed me against the wall with one hand.

"You killed my partner!" she hissed, and her voice sent chills down my spine. Her hands were ice cold and her razor sharp nails were digging into my skin, drawing blood from my neck. I ignored the pain, though; I just kept my eyes on Carlisle, trying to see as much of his glorious face before my life was cut short.

"I know," Carlisle replied, his voice rough. He had his hands outstretched innocently, "Please, we didn't mean any harm; it was an a-accident." I had never seen him so shaken.

She growled terrifyingly, setting her blood red eyes on my face, "I don't care," she hissed again, "Besides, I'm thirsty."

More growls came from my family and I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness.

I peeked through my one eye, tears nearly falling down my face. She laughed menacingly.

"You look so much like your father once you're terrified." She was inches away from my face and I tried to ignore her deadly teeth, glimmering in the light. I glanced jerkily at Carlisle, who was still crouched low, watching me with pure terror. My heart thumped a dull ache. He seemed so tortured, so in pain… but he wasn't the one being threatened.

I tried to speak, but the words came out in a whisper, "How do you know my father?"

She smiled dangerously, her face full of a strange enjoyment, "Oh… you don't know, do you? Ha! Your own _father_ and you don't even know what he spent his days getting up to."

She shoved me down to the floor with a forceful kick to my weak knees and a tremble of fear escaped my lips. I glanced at Carlisle and his face displayed an expression of torture. I just wanted to escape Victoria's grip and run into his arms, where I belonged. I couldn't though; I had to face my doomed fate.

I saw him move rigidly.

"Your father, the _disgrace_ that he was, spent his days tracking down our kind," she began and I frowned, completely confused. Surely he wouldn't. Not Charlie...

"He… he s-searched for _vampires_?" I thought of the dangers he faced… how easily he could have been killed… No wonder he had developed such a dangerous heart condition.

She laughed, "It's rather pitiful how much you don't know about your own flesh and blood."

"But... why…?" I gasped, trailing off, completely unable to speak.

"For the thrill," she sneered, "He always said how dull and mundane his life was; no wonder, spending time with you," I winced, "So he searched for all things supernatural. At one point, he suspected Billy Black was a vampire, so he tried to kill him," she snickered, "He succeeded, considering Billy wasn't even a vampire. His son was though, and when Jacob found out… he was angered beyond words. On several occasions we used to come to your house and plot how to kill you for revenge."

I remembered a past conversation I'd had with Carlisle...

_"Charlie used to spend a lot of time away from the house during my teenage years. I never really got told what he was up to but my Mum didn't approve. She became a bit depressed and gradually became an alcoholic. That was tough to see. I tried to help her but she refused and hid away. Eventually she left and I didn't see her for about 5 years. Then we got the news she'd died... Charlie didn't cope too well after that, he always seemed guilty of something that I could never place. Guess I'll never know…_

_As for the rest of my family, they never seemed to like Charlie for some reason. They seemed to feel he was responsible for Mum's death but they were just being ridiculously mean."_

I shuddered violently and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mum…" I gasped, tears threatening to fall.

"We killed her," she grinned evilly, "It seemed a fair price to pay."

"Mum…" I repeated, my eyes raw.

"Oh shut _up_," she rolled her eyes, "She deserved it."

"But she didn't do anything wrong!" I sobbed, much to her pleasure. I couldn't see through my watery eyes and, as I blinked dazedly, the tears trailed down my cheeks.

I suddenly heard Victoria snicker, and I felt another blow to my knees. I could already feel the bruises forming, and I squeezed my eyes tightly, wiping away the tears furiously.

"Stand up," Victoria hissed.

I looked up at her face; her fiery red hair blew in the breeze coming in from the window and her eyes pierced coldly through mine. As the wind blew my hair also, she inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her perfect face.

"You smell _glorious_."

She gripped my neck and I saw Carlisle's body turn tense in the corner of my eye. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Violet, Edward and Alice lay low in crouches, ready to defend me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Carlisle, to run away from all this and spend the rest of my life with him. I felt Victoria tighten her grip, her face and deadly teeth inches from my face, now, but I found myself gazing into Carlisle's beautiful, wise eyes, and remembering all our sweet memories together. They began playing through my mind like a final slideshow; first meeting him, the ice skating, our wedding, the laughs, the pure joy and love I felt towards this extraordinary vampire.

And now, I was going to be taken away from him.

As the realisation of this hit home, I felt another tear trail down my cheek. I let it fall, finding its way down my neck to my chest, right past my heart. I glanced over to Carlisle again through my watery eyes and saw his, full of sorrow and unstoppable fear. He knew this could be the end.

"Please… _please_ Victoria, you can't do this," he said in his wonderful voice.

"Oh but I can," she replied, anger seething through her body, "It's this… _thing's_ fault that my Jacob died!"

Carlisle's voice remained steady, "She's not a _thing_…"

"Oh be quiet! You'd better prepare yourself, she's going to die, right here, right _now_. In your own home!"

She shuddered with laughter and excitement; how could one person want my death so much?

Carlisle remained still in the distance and I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Now," Victoria snarled, rubbing her claw like hands together, "Any last words."

I didn't reply; I couldn't. I didn't have the strength.

She grinned, "Thought so." She now lay low ready to attack me. I closed my eyes and waited, just thinking of Carlisle and myself at the alter, declaring our love. I let the memory fill me up and I smiled slightly. I opened my eyes a fraction to look at Carlisle and instantly regretted it. His face looked lifeless.

I continued to glance at Carlisle who had his eyes on Victoria, choosing when to pounce. He quickly looked at me with eyes full of agony and I closed my eyes, trying to squeeze out all the images which I knew would haunt me. That was if I survived this terror. I began cowering against the wall.

I had a feeling she was going to make this as long and painful as possible, and I closed my eyes tight in fear. I could feel Victoria's grip twisting my arm and I screamed in agony as she snapped the bone in my arm without blinking her deadly eyes. I heard the awful snap and, before I could react, she threw me across the air and I found myself smashing into a wooden dining table, shattering it into jagged pieces underneath me. I lay still on the pieces, pain washing through me. I could feel cuts and bruises forming on my fragile skin, and I dizzily looked towards Carlisle who knew he couldn't move, or Victoria would end it. I secretly wished she would.

I tried to sit upright but Victoria yanked me upwards with my broken arm. I wailed and staggered on the spot, every part of me aching. I could sense her behind me, but I didn't care. I was a few yards away from Carlisle now, who was staring at me in agony. It was then that I felt a sickening pain so unbearable that I truly believed I was dead.

It was coming from my stomach; it was piercing and agonising, like someone had pushed a cold piece of glass right through me. The pain began to spread to my legs, weakening them and I swayed on the spot.

I could feel my eyes bulging and staring out in horror. I daren't look down to the damage… the stabbing jolts of sharp pains that were attacking my body right now suggested that it was pretty bad. I glanced at Carlisle who was stood still, no longer in a crouch, staring at me in horror that must have mirrored my petrified face. He was gazing at my stomach, pain flooding his tortured face. I noticed as one by one, my family gasped in horror. They all looked at me in disbelief and horror, and I slowly looked down to my stomach.

Blood was _everywhere_. It was trailing down my legs and had saturated my shirt. From my stomach, there was a jagged piece of dining table wood which Victoria had completely impaled me with. She stood behind me, keeping her grip firm on the piece of wood she had shoved so easily right through my body. I could feel my head turning heavy as the unbearable agony multiplied when I felt the wedge inside my stomach being harshly removed. I felt something inside me tear as she carelessly and recklessly removed the wood. I heard it clatter on the floor as I hovered for a moment, clutching my stomach now, hoping to stop the bleeding which was causing a pool of red to stain the floor around me. The pain from my arm was n_othing_ in comparison to this.

I glanced at Carlisle with a pained expression and slowly staggered into his arms, not caring about Victoria now. My legs gave way underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor, his protective arms across my body. It felt so right to be back in his arms again, despite the horrifiying pain. I was briefly aware that Edward and Emmett were tearing Victoria apart now, and that Alice, Jasper, Violet and Rosalie were at Carlisle's side. Carlisle stared into my eyes; his expression pained with the realisation that I was going to die. I looked at him desperately and, slowly, tears began to escape from my raw eyes.

"I… I love you, C-Carlisle" I whispered slowly, so glad to be back in his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of pain overwhelmed me.

"I…" he swallowed, "I l-love you too Bella, so, _so_ much," his voice broke, and he cradled me closer and I wailed, "No, no, please don't make this happen… Bella? _Bella?_ Can you still hear me?"

I nodded my head slowly, feeling my body becoming slowly drained. I reached to put a hand on his cheek and winced as I realised this was the hand I had clutched my stomach with; his face was now smeared with my blood. He remained unmoved.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked at a fast speed beside me. I could hardly feel her cold hand rubbing my shoulder.

They began conferring something so quickly that I couldn't understand; it felt like someone had stuffed cotton wool in my ears and that my hearing was distant. I felt the cold air from the window blowing chills into my stomach but I kept my face composed, for Carlisle's sake.

"I don't know what to do," Carlisle gasped, his face pained and disturbed. I watched as he clasped his fist to his mouth, as if to stifle his cries of horror... **(A/N: This is basically just like what he did in the film after he'd changed Edward - look on my profile for the link to the picture) **this broke my weak, failing heart.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, "You _have_ to."

"But I might… I… I m-might hurt her," he said, his voice breaking again.

I began coughing and realised, with horror, that something was stuck in my throat. I retched and felt blood trickle down my neck from my mouth. Carlisle watched this happening with despair and leaned in closely to me. He kissed me gently on my forehead and then hesitated despairingly. He sighed shakily, and I suddenly felt another overwhelming, unbearable pain shooting through my body as his icy, solid teeth penetrated my soft skin. I could feel the fiery venom hastily spreading through my blood, and my heart began thumping wildly, probably with the realisation that this was the end.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

_*gasps* I hope you liked reading that chapter: I've had it planned for 2 months! _

_With the whole Victoria-impaling-Bella-with-the-wood-thing, I think it is realistic - vampires are so strong that they could easily shove jagged wood through a human's weak body._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, or I won't post the next bit. Mwa ha ha!_


	20. Chapter 20 Change

**OK, so this is the penultimate chapter! Enjoy, as it's all ending soon. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Change**

I could feel myself gradually being pulled back to life.

I could hear the frantic whispers around me and the sickening pain was now coming back to me. I remembered everything with a painful jolt.

"_Ah_!" I wailed as my eyes snapped open and I saw Carlisle leaning over me. His eyes were full of uncontrollable panic.

"Bella? Bella, I love you," I could hear Carlisle's rough voice close to my ear, and it sounded mildly relieved.

I wanted to reply but couldn't find the strength. The pain was bewildering, like acid was bubbling violently in my body.

The burning… the endless burning…

The agonising, _unbearable_ burning…

This was hell… It was too painful for heaven…

But why was my own angel leaning over me?

"It will all be over soon," he said, trying to assure both me and himself, "I promise, I love you Bella. So,_ so_ much."

I couldn't hear his beautiful voice clearly; it was like I was underwater and he was calling from the surface. This disturbed me more than the pain… I couldn't lose him. My life wouldn't be worth living.

I could feel myself being raised; I was briefly aware Carlisle was carrying me. My body shuddered in his arms as the convulsions of horrific pain rippled through me. I knew what was happening; I was becoming like him, ready to spend the rest of my life with him. But why was it so _painful_?

I thought that I was prepared for this. I was so willing to be changed, yet as I felt my back arch while another wave of torture spread through me, I longed for my life to end, for the horrific agony to stop.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to ignore the flames. I focused on my most treasured memories and allowed them to fill me up. I heard Carlisle's frantic breathing beside me and I listened to it, counting the time which passed with every rushed intake.

* * *

30,000 breaths later, and I could feel the pain fading slightly. It was still agonising, but it felt less prominent. I found myself able to move my arms, but I didn't, in case the pain became intensified.

10,000 breaths later, and the pain was fading even more. It was focusing now on my chest, burning horrendously. My limbs were free of the fire, but my heart was thumping ravenously, trying but failing to defend itself from the fire.

Strange things were happening to me. My senses were enhanced greatly; I could heard cars outside in the distance, and every noise everyone in the room made. I could smell some extraordinary, unexplicable scents.

I didn't dare open my eyes; I was too terrified.

5,000 breaths later and my heart was fighting wildly. The pain was horrific, the worst yet, and my hands gripped tightly to the surface I had been placed on. I felt a hand wrap around mine, and the touch sent jolts through my body. I didn't look, not yet.

I could feel my heart failing; the venom was winning its easy battle. I gritted my teeth as it thudded slowly.

Thud.

Thud.

It stuttered helplessly, and the sound then stopped, leaving my body silent and free of pain at last.

I was now a vampire.

I felt completely and utterly terrified.

What if something had gone wrong? What did I look like? Would Carlisle still... want me?

I heard the person in question's soft voice filling my ears. I could hear it a lot better now; I could distinguish the different tones his luxurious voice produced.

"Bella?" he asked, "Bella? Can you open your eyes? _Please_? Bella?"

I took in a deep breath and was shocked. The action didn't produce any relief; I didn't need to breath anymore. My lungs were dead.

"Bella?"

As he repeated my name, I slowly opened my raw eyes. What I saw staggered me.

It was like I'd tuned in to a high definition channel on the television. Everything looked so much more detailed, so wonderful and astonishing... I felt a sense of euphoria pass through me.

Then, I looked at Carlisle.

My human eyes hadn't done him _any_ justice. None at all. Now, with this incredibly enhanced vision, he was even more glorious than before. I could see his skin more clearly, see how it was so flawless and smooth like marble. He was like a _God_.

His hair was shining and slightly ruffled; the stress of my transformation clearly had him running his fingers through it. I reached up to touch his face, completely in awe. He smiled slightly, but still had the worry in his golden eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, startled by my own voice. I blinked twice, "Wow, I sound… _different_."

Before I could blink again, he pulled me up into a tight hug and every nerve in my body tingled. His intoxicating scent enthralled me, and I smiled dazedly.

"I'm… I'm a _vampire_…" I breathed, my voice like a wind chime. He nodded, scanning my face.

"Yes," he paused, "And you look…" he trailed off, shaking his head, "I honestly can't describe it."

Everyone else in the room laughed, and I found myself suddenly bombarded with hugs and smiles.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Violet smiled, clutching my shoulders.

"You didn't move much, we thought you hadn't made it," Edward breathed, clutching Alice's hand. I exhaled.

"Look's like you're stuck with me now," I grinned, Carlisle's hand tight in mine. He had an odd expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I mentally scanned my body; everything felt great.

"I feel… fantastic," I replied, and his eyes sparkled momentarily, before turning serious again.

"I didn't mean just physically, Bella, how are you feeling mentally?"

I frowned; I was the happiest I'd been in a _long_ time.

Then I remembered what he was talking about. Victoria had revealed a lot of dark secrets before she...

I trailed off, the memory hurting.

"I'm… great, I really am," I smiled, and his face relaxed. He couldn't do with any extra stress, so lies would have to do for now.

"But Bella?" Jasper asked suddenly, "Aren't you… thirsty?"

When he mentioned those words, fire scalded my throat and I clutched it automatically.

"Yes… now that you mention it," I said through my dry throat.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly, "Would you... are you ready to hunt?"

I stood still for a moment, then nodded shakily, "Please."

I began walking slowly forwards, and suddenly heard Carlisle's laugh.

"Bella, you're a vampire now," I looked at him curiously, "You can_ run_."

As we stepped outside, I suddenly felt the potential strength and agility in my muscles. I grinned at him, and he held my hand. Seconds later, we were racing forwards.

The trees passed in a blur, and the wind blew against my skin. It seemed different that Carlisle's hand was warm now, but that was because our body temperatures were both the same. That seemed good, in a way. We were equal, at last.

We eventually stopped, and in the distance I could see a group of deer. I could feel the venom spreading on my teeth immediately, and the burn in my throat intensified. It was strange feeling these emotions; the thirst and longing for blood.

Carlisle's eyes were on me as I hesitated, "Just let your instincts take over, Bella, you'll be great."

He smiled, and I crouched low, springing into the air towards the deer with effortless ease. I caught one easily, and sank my teeth into its neck. The warm, strong taste of the blood overtook my tongue and I fed greedily, Carlisle doing the same behind me. It was strange watching how graceful he was; I had blood all over my shirt, yet he was clean. He grinned at me.

"You're good," he lifted me up with one hand, "How's your throat now?"

The burning was gone, and I felt satisfied, "Great."

* * *

Back at the house, it was strangely easy becoming accustomed to this new life. I loved it.

I felt closer than ever to Carlisle, and the joy on his face was evident. For weeks he had been plagued with the thought of having to change me, and now we were together for eternity, with no one to threaten us. Happiness flooded through me.

The rest of the Cullens had left to give us some privacy, and we sat on the sofa together, my head on his chest. He spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm…" he paused, and I twisted to look up at him. Everything was so easy, so quick; it still shocked me how simply I could move.

"Yes?" I asked, and he looked deep into my eyes, which were now golden. (**A/N: I decided not to bother with the whole red eyes idea) **I had seen myself in Rosalie's mirror a few hours ago and was, again, completely stunned; the change in my appearance was incredible. I was… _beautiful._

I ran my pale hand across his and he sighed, "I'm sorry about what... Victoria told you."

I knew what he meant, and I exhaled. I had tried to forget about it.

"I guess it explained a lot of things for me," I replied, and he twisted a lock of my shinier hair in his fingers.

He frowned, then relaxed, smiling beautifully, "It's glorious not having to worry about anything."

I was grateful for the change of subject, "Isn't it just?" I smiled ecstatically, "Just _wonderful_."

He grinned back, "Perhaps it's best that you stay away from humans for a while though," I led my head back onto his chest. We seemed moulded perfectly for each other.

I nodded, "It's not like I've left this house in a while, anyway," I smirked, and he chuckled.

"We've been keeping you hostage," he teased, "Don't you see? It was all part of the plan from the start."

I laughed, planting a kiss on his lips. A thrill ran through me as he kissed back with more force than before. At least now he didn't have to worry about breaking me. A thought came to mind, and I dismissed it quickly, being completely cowardly.

I pulled away reluctantly as Alice and Edward entered the room. They smiled along with us, and Alice stepped forward to speak. She looked horribly suspicious...

"I believe that before all this happened, we were in the process of having a party…" she slowly grinned, and I hid my face in Carlisle's chest. His cream jumper creased as he laughed.

"Please, no Alice," I groaned, "Just because I'm a vampire now, it doesn't mean I've come around to liking parties."

Alice put on her best face, "Please Bella! We can celebrate your ticket to eternal life!"

I couldn't help smiling at that, "Oh... alright." I turned to Carlisle, "I guess I've got an eternity of parties to put up with anyway."

"Yup," Alice smiled, dancing out of the room, already ordering Edward what to do. He turned around and dramatically rolled his eyes, before being tugged out of view by Alice. I grinned.

"I'm loving this life," I sighed happily, and Carlisle frowned.

"You've only been a vampire for 24 hours," he said.

"I know," I kissed his cheek, "And I've loved every second of it."

He smirked, "There will be plenty more of loving to come, trust me."

He winked, and I thought that I was blushing. Then I remembered; no more blood circulated around my body. This was going to take some getting used to.

I raised an eyebrow back at him and he hugged me closer as the hours of happiness ticked by.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked that. There's one final chapter left which rounds off the story. Please review, and I'll have the last part up in a few days._


	21. Chapter 21 Eternity

**Sorry it's slightly late, but here's the last chapter of the story. Hope you've enjoyed it, it's all coming to an end now....**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – Eternity**

The sunlight from outside trickled in through the window and onto my skin, causing it to sparkle into thousands of tiny diamonds. I smiled in awe, and heard Carlisle's chuckle from behind me. He had his arms around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulder.

It was the 7th day of my eternal life, and I felt _amazing_. I didn't think it was possible to feel such happiness.

During the week, Carlisle and I had spent endless time together, running through the woods, climbing to the treetops and marvelling at the views, sitting together watching the sun set…

Everything was just so perfect.

I smiled happily and turned around to face him. He grinned back.

"Ready for the party tomorrow?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned, but couldn't remove the smile from my face.

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure." My voice still continued to shock me, and I blinked twice. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm positive it will be."

All throughout the week, I hadn't seen Emmett and Edward that much; every time I asked them where they were going, Alice had distracted me somehow, and I was convinced that they were planning something. I'm sure Carlisle had the same thoughts.

He leaned towards me and planted a delicate kiss on my lips, and my whole body trembled. We had gotten a lot closer lately, and I longed for a certain thing, yet was too scared to ask.

I breathed against his mouth as he leaned against my forehead, sparks passing between us. It was at this moment that Alice decided to walk in.

"Hi!" she smiled, "Oh… I'm sorry, intimate moment… um, anyway, our surprise is ready!!"

"Surprise?" Carlisle and I echoed.

"Yes!" she grinned, pulling me by the hand.

As we were forced outside, I could see the rest of the family waiting for us with excited expressions. I suddenly felt _very_ nervous.

"Now follow us," Alice ordered, "It's a bit of a run, but you can handle it."

As I opened my mouth to reply, she sprinted off and I exchanged a glance with Carlisle. He smirked and grabbed my hand. We began running off together, following the others.

After roughly 5 minutes, we began slowing into a jog and in front of us I could see a large, wooden… _shed._ That was what I could only describe it as.

I frowned.

"What's that?" I asked as we ground to a halt.

"It's a sort of… house," Jasper said, smiling. I glanced at Carlisle.

"We figured that with your eternal life together, you'd need somewhere to…" Alice trailed off, coughing, and Emmett's booming laughter shook a tree next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed even louder.

I looked at the floor, full of embarrasment. I was grateful, _exceptionally_ so, but couldn't they have done this _without _Emmett? He was bound to be making all kinds of ridiculous jokes and –

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts, "That's very kind of you," he looked at me, "Thank you very much."

Alice smirked, "Want to see inside?"

Before I could reply, I was again dragged along inside and I was completely astonished.

The interior was _amazing._

It was bigger on the inside. It was modern, with smooth laminated floor, cream walls, cabinets and all around us there were paintings and accessories that immediately felt like… _home_.

And slap bang in the middle of the room was a colossal bed covered in rose petals.

I groaned, waiting for Emmett's comment.

"We thought they'd come in handy," he jeered and I glared at him, but couldn't control my smile as I caught Carlisle's expression in the corner of my eye.

"This is really amazing," he breathed, "Thank you so much everyone."

Alice looked like she was going to explode with happiness, "I knew you'd love it."

To my surprise, they all began heading towards the door.

"Um… where are you all going?" I asked, following them.

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, "We're going hunting." She grinned, "Enjoy."

Then, they were gone.

I could feel the tension prickling between Carlisle and myself. I expected my cheeks to flare, but they stayed cool, like always.

Carlisle smiled at me slightly, clearly feeling my awkwardness. He began walking gracefully towards me and inter-twined his hands with mine. My breathing became erratic as he produced a beautiful smile.

"Bella," he breathed and I closed my eyes, savouring the sound. Not that I needed to, I had a whole eternity with him.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine and I kissed him back furiously, responding to his every touch. I had never felt anything like this before.

He pulled back too soon and I pulled my eyebrows together in a frown. He chuckled, fanning my face with his alluring breath. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I nodded my head dazedly. I felt nervous, but incredibly excited.

"I have never been so sure about _anything_ in my entire life," I replied, and his lips suddenly found mine again. Before I could even register, he was planting kisses on my neck and I ran my fingers through his soft, golden hair.

He placed me carefully onto the bed and I smiled as it gradually turned dark outside, and I considered the fact that we had _no_ reason at all to sleep…

* * *

We walked back towards the main house, holding hands tightly. My thoughts were jumbled, and I was still struggling to believe that last night was real. As the memory filled me, I smirked, glancing at Carlisle who was smiling along with me.

We entered the living room which was now completely covered in decorations and balloons. I looked at Carlisle and he laughed along with me as I remembered my human dislike to balloons. Now, I didn't care too much. Everything was perfect.

I glanced at one of the banners, "Welcome to eternal life Bella!" It was written in elegant text and I smiled. I doubted you could buy banners like that in an ordinary shop…

Everyone crowded around us, shouting, "Surprise!"

I laughed along with them, not having the heart to point out that I could hear what they were planning from a few hundred yards away. They probably knew, anyway.

Alice placed a party hat on my head before I could say anything, and I smiled as she did the same for Carlisle. He still looked God-like, even with such ridiculous headwear.

I could see Emmett standing aside Rosalie, who wasn't wearing a hat, and his shoulders were shaking again. I sighed, waiting for the onslaught.

"Bella," he grinned, "Is the bed still intact?"

I glowered at him, but Carlisle laughed beside me.

"How could we possibly destroy such a wonderful piece of furniture?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me. I nodded in agreement.

"That would be a crime," I smiled, and he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. Well I suppose you'd love to be in handcuffs after last night..." he guffawed, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Anyway," Violet said, and I looked at her gratefully, "Let's party!"

* * *

Carlisle and I stood outside later that day, leaning on the balcony and looking out towards the moon. I smiled, standing in his arms, where I belonged. The moon cast a haunting light on his face, and it still managed to sparkle luminously. I imagined my skin was doing the same.

He raised a teasing eyebrow, "So, how was the party?"

I smirked, "Surprisingly enjoyable. Better than the last one, that's for sure."

He chuckled, "I think it was the banner that sealed it."

"Definitely," I laughed, "Although… we didn't throw a party for Violet when she was changed..."

"Hmm…" he replied, "Alice is usually responsible for the party throwing, and I think you're aware that she didn't exactly warm to Violet at first."

I sighed, "I'm glad they like each other now though."

"Using the term 'like' very lightly…" he chuckled and I smiled.

We remained silent for a little while, when he suddenly spoke, "I love you so much, you know."

"I was aware of that," I smiled, closing my eyes, "And I love you too."

He faced me, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing I'm sticking around, then," I teased, and he kissed me once more. I honestly believed I would never tire of his heavenly lips.

After another pause, I spoke, "How long will Emmett's jokes continue for?"

I felt him laugh against me, "Only a few years."

I groaned, "I'll have to bargain with him somehow…" I pondered, "What do you think would make him stop?"

I heard laughter from inside, and he shouted, "You won't stop me that easily, Bella!"

I sighed and leaned against Carlisle. Today had been so perfect, I never wanted it to end. I supposed it wouldn't; we didn't need to sleep, and the days seemed to flow on and on.

I felt his breath against my hair, "I must say I am looking forward to spending eternity with you," he murmured, and I grinned.

"The feeling's mutual."

We stood together as the time ticked by, and I felt the relief of having no worries at all. It had been too long since I'd felt this way, but I was glad. This true happiness and bliss would never grow old, and I knew I had some challenges ahead of me sticking to a vegetarian diet, but I didn't care.

My destiny was by my side, and would be for as long as time itself.

I smiled to myself. Loving Carlisle had been very dangerous, and I'd lost my human life for it, but one thing was for sure...

I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

* * *

_So there you go. My very first story done and finished. Hope you liked it!!_

_I'd like to say thanks for all the regular reviewers and everyone who supported the story, that was the only thing which kept it going! _

_Now, why don't you send me a final review, and then pop over onto my profile to read my other story? I think that sounds like a plan!_

_Thanks again. _

_Becky_


End file.
